


Goodbye piccadilly, Farewell Leicester Square (굿바이 피카딜리, 페어웰 레스터 스퀘어) [한국어 번역]

by still541



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Episode: s01e28 The City on the Edge of Forever, First Time, It’s A Long Long Way To Tipperary, London, M/M, Soldier Boys, Time Travel, Wartime Romance, World War II, 스티브 로저스 - Freeform, 제임스 “버키” 반즈, 캡틴 아메리카, 한국어 번역, 한국어 번역 | Translation in Korean
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still541/pseuds/still541
Summary: 나타샤가 전쟁 당시 런던과 런던의 펍, 그리고 모든 것을 잃기 전의 스티브 로저스가 누구였는지를 보았으며, 윈터 솔져가 단지 젊고 매력적인 버키 반즈라는 남자였다는 사실을 알게 된 만남에 관한 이야기.





	Goodbye piccadilly, Farewell Leicester Square (굿바이 피카딜리, 페어웰 레스터 스퀘어) [한국어 번역]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * A translation of [Goodbye Piccadilly, Farewell Leicester Square](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926288) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> Goodbye Piccadilly,  
> 안녕 피카딜리,
> 
> Farewell Leicester Square!  
> 잘 있거라 레스터 광장!
> 
> It's a long long way to Tipperary,  
> 티퍼레리까지는 멀고 먼 길이지만,
> 
> But my heart's right there.  
> 내 마음은 바로 그곳에 있다네.
> 
> (It's a Long Way to Tipperary 中)

 

**2014**

 

 토니가 헬멧을 밀어젖혔다. “그래, 타임 포탈이 확실해.” 거대하게 빛나는 원형 포탈은 지구의 주기율표 중 어떤 원소로도 이루어져 있지 않았으므로 외계에서 온 듯 했다. _놀랍기도 하지_. “배너, 이게 어떻게 작동하는 건지 알겠어?” 토니가 물었다. “감지되는 에너지 신호로 봐서는, 이게 시공간 사이에 미세한 틈을 갈라놓는 것 같은데. 스웨터에서 실오라기를 뽑아내듯이—”

 “넌 제정신이 아냐, 알아?” 배너가 거의 감탄스러운 눈길로 토니를 쳐다보았다.

 “—그리고 모든 버전의 현실들이 하나의 구덩이 안으로 모여드는 거지. 스웨터로. 비유법이지. 같이 생각해 보자고.” 토니는 다른 어벤저스들을 둘러보았다. “진짜로, 너희 중 아무도 더 나은 의견이 없어?”

 토르가 천천히 포탈 주위를 오갔다. 포탈 위로는 깜박이는 회색 그물망이 형성되어 있었다. “우리 전설 중에는 이런 포탈들에 관한 이야기가 있지.” 토르가 미간을 좁힌 채 말했다. “어떤 이들은 그걸 위대한 나무 이그드라실의 옹이구멍이라고도 일컫더군. 그건 막대한 힘을 선사하는—”

 “그래, 알겠고. 옹이구멍 아주 그럴 듯 하네— 배너?” 토니가 추궁했다.

 하지만 대답한 건 나타샤였다. “이게 폭탄이 아닌 건 확실해?” 나타샤가 배너의 어깨 너머에서 말했다. “저 에너지가 솟아오르는 방식이 뭔가 불길한데. 저 정도로 강화된 에너지라면 일종의 무기처럼—”

 “무기는 아냐.” 토니가 끼어들었다.

 타블렛을 내려다보던 배너가 고개를 들었다. “그건 모르지.” 나타샤가 말했다. “저만한 에너지가 _어떻게_ 쓰일 수 있는지는, 만약 저게—”

 “ _무기는_ 아니라니까!” 토니가 반복해서 말하며 배너의 손에서 타블렛을 휙 빼앗았다. 그리고 수신기를 향해서 짜증스럽게 손짓하며 타블렛을 휙휙 내저었다. “봐, _봐봐_. 여기 _보이잖아_. 이건 전부 사차원 방정식이라고. 타임 포탈, 장담해. 난 그저 이게 대체 어떻게 작동하는지—”

  _“어떻게 작동하든 무슨 상관이야?”_ 모두가 침묵에 빠졌다. 왜냐하면 스티브 로저스가 전혀 그답지 않게 거칠고 탁한 목소리로 그 말을 내뱉었기 때문이었다. 토니는 스티브가 살던 시대에 대해, 특허약 개발과 오직 여섯 개 뿐이었던 행성에 대해 언급하며 과학적인 농담을 던지려고 했지만, 나타샤의 표정에 드러난 위험 신호를 알아보고 멈추었다. 나타샤는 앞으로 무슨 일이 일어날 지 알아차린 것 같았다.

 “안 돼.” 나타샤가 갈라진 목소리로 말하면서 스티브를 향해 손을 뻗었다. _“스티브!”_ 하지만 토니가 무슨 일이 일어나는 건지 이해하기도 전에 모든 일이 벌어졌다. 캡이 빠르게 내달렸고, 절박한 시선으로 나타샤를 휙 돌아보면서 금발이 바람에 나부꼈다. “미안! 나타샤, 미안!” 스티브가 외쳤다. 그리고 주저없이 포탈 속으로 몸을 던져 뛰어들었다.

 

* * *

 

 전류가 탁탁 소리를 내면서 타올랐고— 나타샤의 손은 허공을 붙잡았다. 그리고 그는 사라졌다. 클린트가 재빨리 팔을 뻗어 나타샤를 뒤쪽으로 붙잡고 포탈로 떨어지지 않게 막았다.

 포탈의 그물망이 다시 한 번 타오르더니 원형 둘레가 LED처럼 눈부신 하얀 빛을 뿜으며 맹렬하게 번쩍였다. 모두들 몸을 움츠리고 물러선 채 눈가를 가렸다. 토니는 헬멧을 밀어닫았다. “자비스.” 거대한 에너지가 폭발하는 모습에 토니가 몇 걸음 물러나며 소리쳤다. 나타샤가 에너지 증강에 대해 지적한 건 일리가 있었다. 자비스에게서는 아무런 대답도 돌아오지 않았다.

 “자비스!” 토니가 소리를 높여 다시 외치면서 디스플레이 화면을 응시했다. 로컬 파일은 계속 떠 있었지만 그 밖의 어떠한 분석 자료도 나타나지 않았다. 아무것도 전혀— “오, 큰일 난 것 같은데.” 토니가 비틀거리며 간신히 일어서서 창문가로 다가갔다. 포탈이 발견된 곳은 신시내티 외곽의 폐쇄된 공항 터미널이었다. 가짜 야자수가 늘어서 있고 오렌지색 천을 덧댄 의자들이 줄지어 있던 터미널은, 이제 온통 먼지로 뒤덮였다. 그저 흉하게 생긴 평범한 공항 건물이었던 자리가 웅웅대며 빛나기 시작했다. 토니는 문득 바깥 하늘이 완전히 모습을 달리한 것을 알아챘다. 하늘 뿐 아니라 모든 것들이 전혀 다른 모습으로 변했다. 중서부의 파란 하늘과 금간 활주로, 지평선 너머로 드문드문 보이던 초록빛 산등성이들은 이제 없었다. 대신 창문 너머 하늘은 불길한 오렌지빛으로 물들었고, 그 아래에는 어울리지 않게 쾌활한 글씨로 _‘Hansfelfug— Fly Better!’_ 혹은 _‘Wulf-There’s No Stopping Us’_ 따위가 새겨진 미끈한 회색 비행기들이 자리했다. 그 위에 적힌 문구들이 허위 광고는 아닌 것 같았다. 모든 비행기들에 빠짐 없이 전부 나치 문양이 새겨져 있었다.

 “홀리 크라이스트.” 토니 옆으로 다가온 바튼이 숨을 훅 들이쉬었다. “이게 무슨…”

 “캡이 망친거야.” 토니가 말했다. 이상하게도 침착한 목소리가 흘러나왔다. “캡이 _전부_ 망쳐놓은 거야.”

 “이해가 안돼.” 나타샤가 조용히 말했다. “만약 스티브가 미래를 바꾼 거라면—”

 _“만약이라고?”_ 토니가 그 말에 멈칫하며 바깥의 나치 지옥을 가리켰다.

 “—그럼 우리는 왜 아직 여기 있는 건데?” 나타샤가 완강하게 말을 끝맺었다. “어떻게 아직 _기억이_ 남아있고?”

 그 질문에 대답한 건 배너였다. “포스 필드.” 배너가 힘주어 말했다. “여기 보면, 일종의 경계선 같은 게 있지.” 토니는 폭발 반경이라고 생각했던 그 곡선을 바라보았다. 그들이 서 있는 곳에만 약간의 잔디와 희미한 회색 아스팔트가 남아있었다. 경계선 바깥에 위치한 비행기들 아래에는 매끈한 까만 타르가 깔려 있었다. “가능한 일이야.” 배너가 말했다. “포탈이 스스로를 없애버리면 안되니까.” 배너는 돌아서서 목을 길게 빼고 주위를 둘러보았다. “이 경계 바깥으로만 모든 일이 일어난 거야.”

 토르는 창문을 내다보더니 충격을 받은 듯 했다. “레이디 제인!” 그 외침에, 토니의 머릿속에 페퍼가 떠오르면서 뱃속이 뒤틀렸다.

 “잠깐.” 바튼이 말했다. “그 말대로라면, 바깥 세상의 모든 게 변했다는 뜻이야?”

 “이 경계선 바깥으로는, 그래.” 배너가 낮게 대답했다. “캡이 과거로 돌아가서 한 일이 모든 걸 바꿔놓은—” 

 토르가 모두를 둘러보며 분노에 차서 말했다. “과거에 개입하는 것의 위험성을 어떻게 모를 수가 있단 말인가?” 무겁게 책임을 묻는 목소리였다. “황금의 왕자 디그르는 감히 시간의 강에 끼어들었다가 그의 왕국 전체가 천 년 동안의 어둠에 빠져들었는데. 그리고 이건.” 토르가 토니를 질책하듯 바라보며 말했다. “아스가르드의 가장 어린 아이들조차도 알고 있는 옹이구멍 이야기거늘.”

 “헤이, 나한테 말하지 마, 친구— 로저스한테 따지라고.” 토니가 맞받아쳤다.

 “그런 말은 소용 없었을 걸.” 나타샤가 조용히 말했다. “스티브는 이미 제 시간에서 벗어나 있었으니까.”

 “이를 통해 어떤 즐거움을 누리든 결국 몇 천 배의 슬픔으로 되갚아야 할지니.” 토르가 읊조렸다. 

 토니는 한숨을 내쉬고 머리를 긁적였다. “오케이, 자— 불평쟁이들— 좀 더 건설적인 토론을 할 순 없나?”

 _“건설적?_ ” 바튼이 홱 돌아섰다. “나치가 전쟁에서 이겼다고! 이 공간 밖에서 우린 존재하지도 않아!”

 “비행기에 _나치 문양이_ 붙어있어, 스타크.” 나타샤가 지적했다.

 “그래, 정말 끔찍하지. _타임머신이라도 있으면 참 좋을텐데_.” 토니가 그렇게 말하며 눈을 굴렸다. 

 모두가 멈춰서서 토니를 바라보았다.

 “우리가 바로잡아야 해.” 토니가 말했다. “우리가 _고쳐야_ 한다고. 그것만이 우리가— 음, 토르는 빼고. 토르는 그냥 날아서 여길 빠져나간 다음에 아스가르드로 돌아가서 우릴 잊어버리면 되니까. 하지만 나머지는. 우리가 이걸 고치든가, 아니면 다 죽는 거야. 나치의 손에 세상을 넘기는 거지.”

 “그 말이 맞아.” 잠시 후, 배너가 말했다.

 “그래.” 나타샤는 한숨을 내쉬었다. “그렇지, 불행히도. 그래서 계획이 뭔데?”

 토니는 잠시 생각에 잠겼다. “우리가 더 이른 시간으로 가서, 캡을 설득해서 막아내는 거야. 만약 필요하다면 힘도 써서 막아야겠지. 그럼 두뇌와 체력이 필요하겠고—”

 “그럼, 나네.” 브루스가 말했다.

 “두 가지가 동시에 필요하거든.” 토니가 말했다.

 “그럼, 난 아니네.” 브루스가 말했다.

 “좋아.” 나타샤가 말했다. “내가 갈게.” 나타샤는 토니를 쳐다보았다. “어때, 스타크? 같이 해볼래?”

 “그래.” 토니가 말했다. “잠깐, 내가 두뇌 쪽인거지, 그치? 넌 체력이고 내가— 알겠어.”

 나타샤는 바튼을 쳐다보았다. “너흰 예비 팀이야.” 나타샤가 말했다. “너무 오래 걸린다 싶으면 너희도 시도해 봐야 해. 배너와 함께 가— 과학자 파트너로. 가장 최악의 시나리오라면, 우리가 전부 어딘가에 흩어지는 거겠지.”

 토니는 인상을 구겼다. “잠깐만, 난 _내가_ 이 미션 지휘관인 줄 알았는데…”

 “토르.” 나타샤가 고개를 들고 계속 말했다. “만약 _아무도_ 돌아오지 않는다면…”

 “알았네.” 토르는 부드럽게 나타샤의 어깨를 두드리며 고개를 숙여 인사를 건넸다. “목숨을 바쳐 지구를 지키도록 하지. 야만족들이 제인이 사는 곳을 파괴하고 횡포 부리는 꼴을 두고보진 않겠네.”

 “흠, 꼭 그래야 해? 우린 타임머신이 있는데도?” 토니가 짚었다. “이걸로 해결할 수 있어야 돼.”

 “우린 이게 어떻게 작동하는지도 몰라.” 나타샤가 반박했다.

 “스티브도 이게 어떻게 작동하는 지 몰랐지. 그치만 전혀 상관 없었어.” 토니는 포탈을 향해 정신을 집중했다. 포탈은 이제 다시 조용히 빛나면서, 마치 바람에 일렁이는 호수처럼 때때로 회색 그물망이 출렁이며 깜박이고 있었다. 눈에 보이는 어떤 제어 장치나 콘솔, 인터페이스 따위는 없었다. “이렇게 정교한 장치라면, 직관적으로 작동 하겠지.” 토니는 잠시 멈춰서서 목을 가다듬더니 말을 걸었다. “헬로? 시작? 파워 업? 시리?” 아무 일도 일어나지 않았다. “그래, 좋아. 그럼 텔레파시—”

 “무모한 짓 같은데.” 바튼이 중얼거렸다.

 “아니.” 토니가 그 말을 가로챘다. “ _로저스가_ 방금 한 게 무모한 거지. 나타샤한테 넋 빠진 표정을 지어보인 거 외에는 아무것도 안했으니까, 참 성격 답게도. 하지만 그 결과로 미루어봤을 때, 로저스가 고대 로마나 14세기 플로랑스 혹은 화성에 떨어진 건 아닌 거 같거든. 캡틴 로저스는 어디로 가야할 지를 알았어. 집으로 갔겠지. 즉 이렇게 정교한 장치라면, 인간 머릿속을 해독할 수 있는 능력이 있는 거야. 간단해, 정말로. 우리가 이걸 조작하는 게 아냐. 이게 우릴 조작할 거라고.”

 나타샤는 그 말을 잠시 생각해 보았다. “좋아.” 나타샤가 마침내 말했다. “우린 그럼, 스티브가 간 곳으로 보내달라고 생각하면 되는 거지.”

 “그거야.” 토니가 말했다. “하지만 조금 더 전의 시간대로. 우리가 먼저 도착해야 해.”

 “ _얼마나_ 더 먼저?” 나타샤가 물었다.

 “흠.” 토니는 그 질문에 대해 곰곰이 생각했다. 캡틴 아메리카니까, 교전 지역 혹은 전쟁터 한 복판에 바로 떨어질 수도 있었다— 승리했던 전투일 수도 있고, 혹은 패배했던 전투를 다시 치를 수도 있다. 그게 아니라면, 옛 브루클린의 영화 상영관 근처 골목에 떨어질 수도 있었다. 스티브 로저스가 예전의 자신에게 입대 지원을 포기하게 만들고 그 대신 식료품점을 열기로 결정한 시점으로.

 “모르겠는데.” 마침내 토니가 말했다. “우리가 그걸 _알 수 있을_ 것 같진 않거든. 그냥 _그러길_ 바라는 거지.” 

 나타샤가 가끔 외계인, 신, 혹은 괴물들을 마주했을 때나 짓는 표정을 지어보였다. “좋아.” 나타샤는 주위를 둘러보며 애석한 미소를 쏘아보냈다. “행운을 빌어줘.” 

 토니가 아머를 입은 채로 제 손을 잡아오자 나타샤는 놀란 듯 했다. “왜.” 토니가 말했다. “2차 대전 한 가운데로 떨어질 수도 있잖아. 배틀 아머 없이는 안 갈거야.”

 “손은 왜 잡은건데?” 나타샤가 맞잡은 손을 내려다보며 경계하듯 물었다.

 “뒤꿈치를 딱딱 세 번 두드려야 할 지도 모르잖아.” 토니가 손을 꽉 붙잡으며 말했다. “심지어 이건 농담도 아니네. 농담이었으면 좋겠네.” 나타샤는 다소 씁쓸한 미소를 지어보이면서 토니의 손을 꽉 마주잡았다. “좋아, 집중해.” 토니가 눈을 감으며 말했다. “우린 캡이 간 곳으로 가는 거야. 하나, 둘, 셋—“ 

 두 사람은 포탈 속으로 뛰어내렸다.

 

 

**1944**

 

 비틀거리며 발을 디딘 곳은 자갈이 깔린 좁은 골목길이었다. 회갈색 건물들 사이로 쓰레기 더미가 높이 쌓인 골목. 머리 위로는 이리저리 빨랫줄이 걸려있었고, 발 밑에는 시내로 향하는 배수로가 깔려있었다. 나타샤는 골목 입구를 바라보았다. 차들이 경적을 울려대며 쌩쌩 지나다녔다. 대부분 까맣고 커다란 구식 차들이었다.

 “여기 브루클린인가?” 스타크가 경계를 늦추지 않고 물었다.

 나타샤가 소리 없이 길 쪽으로 다가가서 정찰을 했다. “아니.” 나탸사는 벽 모서리 뒤로 몸을 숨긴 채 위아래로 시선을 돌렸다. 길거리에 늘어선 가게들 중 몇 군데는 판자로 막혀 있었고, 부서진 건물의 거대한 잔해 더미에 파묻힌 모습도 보였다. 지붕은 금이 간 채로 비스듬히 기울어져 있고, 콘크리트 판들이 여기저기 튀어나와 있었다. “내 생각엔, 런던 같아.” 그러자 스타크가 느리게 다가와서 바깥을 내다보았다. 털털거리는 트럭이 지나가는 소리가 들리자 나타샤는 그를 뒤쪽으로 끌어당겼다. 캔버스 천으로 덮인 군용 차량이었다. 헬멧을 쓴 머리들이 그 위로 솟아있었다.

 맞은편 거리에서 문 하나가 열리더니 두 명의 여자가 걸어나왔다. 드레스를 입고서 코트를 걸친 모습이었다. 그들은 문을 닫고서 즐겁게 재잘거리며 길거리를 걸어갔다. 나타샤는 몸을 다시 숨겼다.

 “옷부터 갈아입어야 해.” 나타샤가 머리 위의 빨랫줄을 올려다보며 잠시 생각에 잠겼다. “우리 너무 눈에 띄—”

 스타크가 제 팔을 붙들자 나타샤는 고개를 돌렸다. 우연히도 그가 보고 있던 방향에서 눈에 띄는 것이 있었다. “저기— 저기 있어.” 스티브가 거기에 있었다. 멀리서도 알아볼 수 있을 만한 모습이었다. 스티브는 갈색 군복을 입고 모자와 썬글라스를 쓰고 있었다. 그리고 이상할 정도로 틀림없이 행복해 보였다. 나타샤는 그 모습을 보며 슬픔으로 가슴 한 구석이 아렸다. 스티브의 곁에서는 다른 군인 하나가 끊임없이 이야기를 하면서 여유로운 손짓으로 허공에다 무언가를 그려내고 있었다. 스티브는 고개를 끄덕이면서 미소짓더니 이내 웃음을 터뜨렸고, 그러더니 걸음을 멈추고서 이야기에 끼어들었다. 그리고 살짝 발을 비껴서 남자의 어깨에 팔을 둘러 꽉 붙잡고서는, 그보다 한층 더 크고 풍부한 손짓으로 무언가를 그려보였다.

 “와우, 벌써 찾았네.” 스타크가 중얼거렸다. “이제 가서—”

 “아니야.” 나타샤가 조용히 말했다. “저건 다른 쪽이야. 여기 이 시대에 속하는 쪽.” 그들은 다시 고개를 돌려서 그를 바라보았다. 제 시대를 살아가는 남자, 그 뿐 아니라 이 시대를 대표하는 남자를. “우리 쪽 스티브는 아직 도착하지 않았어. 어쨌든 제대로 된 장소로 오긴 했네.” 

 캡틴 로저스와 그의 친구가 걸어가고 있는 길은 내리막 도로였다. 골목에서 어떤 남자가 그들을 마주치고는 걸음을 멈춰서 모자를 벗어보였다. 그리고 갈색 나무로 된 문을 당겨 열고, 캡틴 로저스에게 공들여 예의를 갖추며 안쪽으로 안내했다. 두 사람의 모습은 사라지고 문이 닫혔다. 나타샤는 곧바로 행동을 개시했다. 크게 두 번 뛰어서 벽 중간 쯤에 위치한 쓰레기통 위에 착지하더니 다시 뛰어올라서 창문 선반에 손끝을 걸쳤다. 잠시 후 나타샤는 창틀에 쭈그리고 앉은 채 마치 쇼핑이라도 하는 것처럼 빨랫줄 위를 찬찬히 훑어보았다. “멋진 걸로 갖다 줄 거지?” 아래에서 스타크가 말했다. 그리고 꽃무늬 드레스가 머리 위로 떨어지는 걸 보면서 고개를 치켜들었다. “여장하는 취미는 없는데.” 스타크가 얼굴 위에서 드레스를 잡아채서 쳐들었다. “아무리 영국이라도 그렇지. 그런데 나한테 이 색이 잘 받긴 해.” 토니의 말에 나타샤는 헛웃음을 내뱉었다.

 토니에게 사이즈가 맞을 것 같은 셔츠와 바지를 아래로 내던진 뒤, 나타샤는 조심스레 창문을 들어올려 건물 안쪽으로 들어갔다. 옷장을 열자 필요한 것들이 대부분 있었다. 남성용 자켓과 모자, 손잡이가 달린 낡은 가죽 가방, 남자 신발 한 켤레. 전부 스타크에게 던졌다. 하지만 나타샤는 제 발에 맞는 펌프스 구두를 찾기 위해 집 두 채를 더 뒤져야 했다. 두 사람은 골목 뒤쪽으로 깊이 들어가서 옷가지들을 살펴보았다. 스타크는 아머를 벗고 매우 편리하게도 반짝이는 사각형으로 그걸 접었다. 그리고 아머가 눈에 띄지 않도록 나타샤가 건넨 낡은 가방 안에 적당히 밀어넣었다. 나타샤는 스타크가 뻔뻔하게도 제가 옷을 갈아입는 모습을 기다리고 있다는 걸 눈치챘다. 그래서 그녀는 딱딱한 미소를 쏘아주며 수트 상체 부분 지퍼를 내려서 기능성으로 철저히 초점을 맞춰 제작된 내의를 드러냈다. 만족스럽게도, 스타크는 실망한 표정을 지으면서 부츠를 벗고 바지에서 다리를 빼냈다. 몹시 타이트하고 몹시도 새빨간 속옷을 입고 있었다. 나타샤는 감탄하듯 음흉한 눈길을 쏘아주었다.

 옷을 갈아입고 나자, 생각 이상으로 전혀 다른 사람이 된 것 같은 기분이 들었다. 꽃무늬 드레스의 매무새는 꽤나 촌스러웠지만 나타샤의 가슴과 골반의 굴곡을 드러내며 이상하게도 잘 어울렸다. 나타샤는 어쩐지 좀 더 부드럽고 한층 상냥한 사람이 되어야 할 것 같은 기분을 느꼈다. 토니의 옷은 사이즈보다 약간 더 컸지만 어쨌든 제 역할을 다했다. 빛나는 아크 리액터를 감춰주면서 그를 다른 사람처럼 보이도록 만드는 데 성공했기 때문이었다. 토니는 허리를 숙여서 갈색 가죽 구두의 끈을 매고, 다시 일어서서 머리 위로 페도라를 걸쳤다. 왼쪽 오른쪽으로 손을 저어보이며 짓는 그 포즈에 나타샤가 씩 웃었다. 토니는 제 아버지의 옛날 사진과 아주 많이 닮아있었고, 시나트라(Sinatra)와도 다소 닮아보였다. 제법 멋졌다.

 나타샤가 인정하듯 고개를 끄덕여보이자 토니가 격렬하게 외쳤다. “ _그러니까_. 대체 왜 요즘은 다들 모자를 안 쓰지?”

 “모르겠네.” 나타샤가 미소를 지으며 말했다. “모자 쓴 남자들 꽤 멋있는데 말이지.”

 “돌아가면 새로운 트렌드를 주도해야겠어.” 토니는 아머가 담긴 가방을 집어들고서 나타샤에게 제 의무를 다하듯 당당하게 한쪽 팔을 내밀었다. 나타샤는 미소를 띠며 그 팔을 잡았다. “어디로 갔는지 한 번 볼까?”

 “그래.” 나타샤가 대답했다. “하지만 _우리 모습을 드러내선_  안 돼. 최대한 눈에 띄지 말자.”

 “좋아.” 토니가 걸음을 옮기자 나타샤가 토니의 팔을 다시 붙들었다.

 _“눈에 띄지 않게.”_ 나타샤가 다시 한 번 강조하며 설명했다. “우린 어떤 관심도 끌면 안된다는 얘기야.”

 “알겠어.” 토니가 말했다.

 “미소짓지도 말고, 추파를 던지지도 말고, 눈길을 줘도 안된다고. 웬만하면 눈도 마주치지 마.”

 “네네.” 토니가 말했다.

 “그냥, 가능하면 가만히 내 뒤에 서 있어.” 그리고 나서야 나타샤는 마침내 토니가 거리로 자신을 에스코트하게 해주었다.

 

* * *

 

 스티브가 친구와 함께 사라진 문 너머로는 낡은 카펫이 깔린 좁은 복도가 이어졌고, 그 끝에서 또 다른 출입구가 나타났다. 음악소리와 웃음소리, 대화소리가 새어나왔다. 나타샤와 토니는 눈길을 교환한 뒤 안으로 들어갔다. 펍 안에는 목재로 된 휘어진 바가 길게 놓여 있고, 여기저기 테이블이 들어차 있었다. 놋쇠로 된 가스 램프에 달린 유리 전구가 테이블 위를 밝히고 있었다. 문득, 이곳 전체가 과거를 담은 사진처럼 보였다. 모든 것을 세피아 톤으로 밝히는 따스한 빛 줄기, 나무로 된 바와 낡아빠진 가구들, 베이지색과 붉은색이 교차된 빛바랜 벽지, 차분한 색깔의 군인 제복들과 실용적인 맵시의 여자 드레스들, 길다랗고 탁한 맥주잔들까지. 나타샤는 토니의 소매를 잡아끌고 구석의 작은 테이블에 자리를 잡았다. 나타샤는 공간 전체를 마주볼 수 있는 벽쪽에 앉아서 무심한 표정을 띤 채 여러 테이블의 손님들을 훑어보았다.

 토니가 나타샤의 반대편에 앉아서 목소리를 낮춰 물었다. “보여?”

 보였다. 스티브는 친구와 둘이서 함께 머리를 기울인 채 대화에 깊이 빠져있었다.

 맥주잔은 둘 다 이미 비어있었다. 나타샤가 지켜보는 가운데 스티브가 자리에서 일어나 바로 다가가서 두 잔을 더 주문했다. 그러자 곁에 있던 남자를 조금 더 자세히 볼 수 있었다. 나타샤는, 토니가 무언가 매력적인 말이라도 건네기라도 한 것처럼 미소를 지으며 몸을 앞으로 기울였다. “여기 있어.” 나타샤가 속삭였다. ‘몇 테이블 건너. 바텐더가 두 사람을 알고 있는 것 같아. 토니.” 나타샤가 조심스레 입을 열었다. 스티브의 친구가 모자를 벗자 숱이 많은 갈색 머리가 드러났다. 다크 서클이 드리워진 눈가, 지친 듯 살짝 뒤틀린 입매. 낯익은 모습이면서도 동시에 낯선 모습이기도 했다. “저건 버키 반즈인 것 같아.”

 토니는, 맙소사, 그 즉시 고개를 휙 돌려서 뒤쪽을 쳐다보았고, 나타샤가 펌프스 끝으로 그의 정강이를 세게 찼다. 토니는 신음소리를 삼키고 얼굴을 구기며 다시 나타샤를 돌아보았다. “있잖아, 나 네가 좀 싫어지기 시작했어. _아우_. 버키 반즈라고 했어, 지금?”

 나타샤가 달콤한 미소를 지어보였다. “그래.”

 “트리켈리온 사건 이후로 캡이 찾아내지 못했지.”

 “그래.” 나타샤가 말했다. “아직은. 찾는 걸 그만두진 않았으니까. 절대 멈출 것 같지가 않고.” 

 토니가 빤히 나타샤를 쳐다보더니 이번에는 훨씬 더 교묘하게 제 어깨를 넘겨다보았다. 스티브는 맥주잔을 들고 테이브로 돌아가는 중이었고, 반즈는 편안하고 애정이 가득 담긴 눈길로 그를 바라보고 있었다. 그 시선에는 놀랄만큼 적나라하게 감정이 고스란히 드러나 있었다. 버키 반즈는 제 감정을 버젓이 내보이면서 스티브에게서 눈길을 떼지 않았다. 스티브가 이곳에서 가장 멋진 존재라는 사실을 누구나 다 알고있다는 듯이 그렇게. 사실 나타샤가 보기에도 그건 사실이긴 했다. 여기 이 변장한 토니 스타크를 포함하더라도. 하지만 여전히, 반즈에게서는 어딘가 미세하게 닳아버린 듯한, 다시는 이어붙일 수 없이 금이 가버린 듯한 그런 균열이 엿보였다. 겉으로 나타나 보이는 것은 아니었다. 말끔히 정리된 헤어스타일에 깔끔하게 다림질 된 제복을 입고 있었으니까. 하지만 그 속에는 어떤 절박함이, 스티브를 향하는 그 모습에는 일종의 갈망이 깃들어 있는 것이 느껴졌다. 그는 전쟁 포로 상황을 겪였던 것이다. 나타샤는 그런 경험이 인간의 내면에 어떤 식으로 보이지 않는 흉터들을 남기는지 알고 있었다. 스티브가 그를 구해냈지만, 여전히 반즈의 안에는 스티브의 구원을 바라는 듯한 무언가가 아직도 남아있었다. 마치 죽어가는 식물이 태양을 향해 고개를 뻗는 것처럼.

 “네 생각엔 캡이 반즈 때문에 여기 온 것 같아?” 토니가 물었다. “아마, 윈터 솔져가 되는 걸 막으려고?”

 나타샤는 대답하지 않았다. 테이블 위로 술잔을 내려놓는 스티브의 모습을 가만히 바라보았다. 제 몫으로는 맥주 한 잔, 반즈에게는 위스키 한 잔. 스티브는 한 손을 반즈의 목덜미에 얹고서 어깨로 이어지는 선을 애정 어린 손길로 부드럽게 쓸어내렸다. _‘상처를 본 거야.’_ 나타샤는 생각했다. _‘알고 있어. 꿰뚫어 본 거야.’_ 물론, 당연히 그랬을 것이다. 스티브는 이 세상 누구보다도 버키 반즈를 잘 알았다. 그처럼 잘 알고 있는 상대라면, 그 내면에서 무언가가 부서졌다는 사실도 알게 될 따름이다. 스티브는 작은 나무 테이블 맞은편에 앉아서 맥주잔을 홀짝였다. 그는 이미 반즈의 내상을 샅샅이 꿰뚫어 살피고서 그를 붙잡아주기로 결심한 듯 했다. 깊은 물 속에서부터 해변가로 끌어내어 주듯이. 그리고 그때, 나타샤의 눈앞에서 두 사람의 관계가 갑자기 뒤집어졌다. 스티브가 제 맥주잔을 내려다보며 약간 머뭇거리면서 얘기를 시작했고, 반즈는 팔꿈치를 앞으로 기댄 채 스티브의 팔에 한 손을 얹었다. 명백히 손윗 형제 혹은 보호자와 같은 손길이었다.

  _‘저 남자를 찾아낼 때까지 절대로 멈추지 않겠지.’_ 나타샤는 시선을 거뒀다. 두 사람 사이의 친밀감은 어쩐지 보고 있는 것만으로도 괴롭고 견디기가 힘들었다. “반즈 때문에 여기 온 게 _아니길_ 정말로 빌어야겠는데.” 나타샤가 토니에게 말했다. “만약 그런 거라면. 그걸 막을 수 있을 지 모르겠거든.”

 토니의 턱이 꽉 죄어들었다. “하지만 해야만 해. 내 말은, 우린 정말로, 정말로 이걸 해내야만 한다고, 여기서—”

 “알아.” 나타샤가 단호하게 말했다.

 “쓸 수 있는 방법이 많진 않아.” 토니의 머릿속이 바쁘게 돌아갈 때 늘 그렇듯이 집중한 두 눈이 검게 빛났다. “여기서 우리가 하는 일은 전부 파급 효과를 갖게 될거야. 예를 들어, 내가 훔쳐 입은 이 옷 주인에 암호 해독가인데 옷 때문에 지각해서 전쟁에 영향을 미칠만한 아주 중요한 정보를 놓쳤다거나 하는 일이 없기를 정말 바라야만 하고— 충분히 있을 수 있는 일이라고. 아니면 타임 루프, 루프도 있을 수 있는 일이지.” 토니가 설명했다. “우리는 이미 늘 여기에 존재했던 거고, 언제나 이 시대에서 영향을 끼쳐온 거야. 매번 그 남자의 바지를 훔쳐 입었고, 그 남자는 매번 바지가 어디로 갔는지 찾아헤맸고. 음, 그건 꽤 맘에 드는데.” 토니가 만족스러운 표정으로 뒤로 기대앉으며 말했다. “혹시 내가 세계 2차 대전 승리에 나도 모르는 새 항상 기여하고 있었던 걸지도—”

 “토니.” 나타샤가 토니를 바라보았다. “확실하게 하려면, 그 골목에서 스티브를 기다려야 해.”

 “그래, 그리고—” 토니가 불현듯 말을 멈췄다. 나타샤는 토니가 그토록 빠르게 상황을 파악한 것에 다소 놀랐다. 토니는 잠시 전략가이자 전쟁꾼의 모습을 내비췄지만, 다음 순간 나타샤를 놀라게 했다.

 “아니.” 토니가 낮고 단호한 목소리로 말했다. 그 어느 때보다도 성숙해 보이는 모습이었다. 그의 얼굴이 뒤틀렸다. “맙소사. 그렇게는 못—”

 “전쟁에서만 해도 오천 만명이야. 민족 전체가 몰살된다고. 나치가 전세계를 지배하게 돼. 단 한 사람의 목숨과 맞바꿔서— _그것도 어쨌든 죽게 됐을 사람 때문에_. 몇 십년 전에 말이야.”

 토니의 눈에 공포가 차오르며 얼굴이 보랏빛이 되었다. “나타샤, 아니. 누가 뭐래도. 난 그저 _절대_ 그렇게는—”

 나타샤가 고개를 끄덕였다. 바로 그거였다. “그게 바로 우리가 스티브에게 요구하려는 일이지.”

 “오 신이시여. 오, 지저스.” 토니가 입술을 꾹 닫았다. 나타샤는 그 모습을 바라보았다. 토니 스타크가 이처럼 무방비하게 당황한 모습은 본 적이 없었다. 토니는 이리저리 긁힌 자국이 새겨진 나무 테이블을 빤히 내려다보았다. 나타샤는 그가 무얼 하고 있는지 알고 있었다. 타당한 반대 근거를 찾고 있는 것이다. 왜냐하면 두 가지 상황은 윤리적으로 평행선이었으므로. 여기 저 골목 어딘가에서 스티브 로저스가 죽는다면 세상을 구할 수 있다. 혹은, 달리는 기차에서 버키 반즈가 추락한다면. 하지만. 추상적인 숫자로 느껴지는 사람들과 제 전우의 목숨 사이를 저울질하는 건 불가능한 일이었다.

 “제압이 불가능할 수도 있잖아.” 마침내 토니가 입술을 물어뜯으며 말했다. “아머를 입어도, 캡틴 아메리카잖아. 캡은—” 토니는 약간 주춤했다. 그가 진실을 말하려고 할 때면 갈등하듯 나타나는 평소의 습관이었다. “캡을 내가 구식이라고 놀리긴 하지만, 싸움에 있어서는 반박할 수가 없잖아. 우리 둘이서 덤벼든다고 해도 제압할 수 있다고 장담할 수는 없다고. 건물만 몇 개 무너뜨리게 될 지도 몰라. 내 말은, 캡이 조용히 당하진 않을 거라고.” 토니는 점점 더 제 말에 확신이 생긴 듯 했다. “아마 우리도 무사하지 못할 지도 모르지. 골목에서 시체로 발견 된 슈퍼히어로 셋. 캡틴 아메리카, 나랑 내 최신식 아머까지… 사람들이 알아챌 거야, 그렇잖아? 그것 때문에 세상이 바뀔 수도—”

 “난 가능할 것 같은데.” 나타샤가 조용히 말했다. “빠르게 처리할 거야.” 토니가 쳐다보는 눈길에도 나타샤는 말을 이었다. “그 수트는 경동맥은 덮지 못해. 순식간일 거야.”

 “뭔가 좀 마셔야겠어.” 토니가 중얼거렸다. 나타샤에게도 그건 좋은 생각인 것 같았다. 

 나타샤가 자리에서 일어섰다. “내가 갈게.” 그리고서 말했다. “내가 너보다는 나은 소매치기니까.”

 “물론이지.” 토니는 굳은 얼굴로 살짝 미소를 지어보였다.

 

* * *

  

 나타샤가 펍 안을 한 바퀴 돌아서 바에 도착했을 땐 이미 돈이 충분했다. 스티브와 버키는 고개를 숙인 채 계속해서 대화에 집중하고 있었다. 나타샤는 그들의 대화를 엿들었다. “ _…전쟁이 끝나면 같이 가는 거야.” 반즈가 반쯤 생각에 잠긴 채 말했다. “네가 좋아하는 그림들을 전부 볼 수 있게. 그 눈 세 개 달리고 코 네 개 달린 여자들 그림.” “그래, 스페인에 가고 싶어.” 스티브가 대답했다. “플로랑스도. 젠장, 너 플로랑스 진짜 좋아할 걸, 벜. 정말 아름다운 도시야. 사진 보여줄게—”_ 나타샤는 보드카를 주문하려다가, 눈에 띌 거라는 생각이 들어 그 대신 샌디(맥주와 레모네이드를 섞은 음료)와 위스키 한 잔을 주문했다. 그리고 샌디는 토니에게 넘겼다.

 토니가 샌디를 벌컥벌컥 들이키더니 말했다. “음, 맛있네.” 그리고 다시 말을 꺼냈다. “알겠어, 너 지금 날 갖고 노는 것 같은데. 캡을 죽일 생각은 아니잖아. 넌 캡을 사랑해, 사실 우리 모두가 그렇지. 캡을 싫어하는 인간들조차 캡을 사랑한다고. 우리 뒤에 있는, 저 20세기에 가장 치명적인 암살자? — _저 남자도_ 캡을 사랑해. 아마 히틀러조차도 캡을 사랑했을 걸. 게다가.” 토니는 제 음료잔으로 나타샤를 가리켰다. “넌 확실하게 처리하려면 우리가 골목에서 기다려야 한다고 했지. 그치만 우린 지금 골목에 있는 것도 아니고, 넌 나한테 술이나 사주고 있잖아.” 토니는 샌디를 다시 한 번 쭉 들이켰다.

 “네가 이 상황의 난점을 이해하길 바랐던 것 뿐이야.” 나타샤가 말했다. “우린 지금 스티브에게 우리보다 훨씬 대단한 사람이 되어달라고, 우린 생각조차 할 수 없는 그런 힘든 일이자 끔찍한 일을 해 달라고 부탁하려는 거고—”

 “그치만 _스티브잖아_.” 토니가 끼어들었다. “ _그게_ 스티브가 하는 일이잖아! 우리보다 더욱 뛰어난 인간인 거. 그게 저 인간의 핵심이니까! 가끔씩— 지금 우리가 같이 과거에 갇혀있고, 혹시 영원히 갇히게 될지도 모르니까 하는 말인데— 가끔 어떤 일에 대해 확신이 서지 않을 때, 난 스스로에게 묻곤 하지. 스티브라면 어떻게 했을까? 그러면 그 대답은 항상 빌어먹게도 옳은 거였어. 우울할 정도라니까.”

 “알지.” 나타샤가 위로를 표하며 위스키를 홀짝였다.

 “좋아, 그러니까 이 상황에서도 그렇게 해 보자고. _스티브라면_ 어떻게 할까?”

 “모르겠어.” 나타샤가 대답했다. “그치만 물어보면 되지.” 갑자기 모든 것이 분명해졌다. “만약 이런 선택을 할 자격을 가진 사람이 있다면, 누군가가 _해야만_ 한다면, 그건…”

 토니는 머리를 굴리며 나타샤를 재평가하는 눈길을 던지면서 휘파람을 길게 불었다. “너 그 가능성에 꽤 의지하는 것 같은데.”

 “글쎄.” 나타샤는 어깨를 치켜올리고는 미소를 지어보였다. “그럴지도.”

 

* * *

 

 위스키 잔을 비운 나타샤가 한 잔 더 주문하려고 생각하고 있을 때, 갑자기 일이 시작되었다. 한 소년이 펍 안으로 들어와서 사람들을 헤치고 바를 향해 다가갔고, 바텐더는 소년에게 스티브와 버키가 있는 테이블을 손가락으로 가리켜보였다. “시작됐어.” 나타샤가 속삭였다. 소년은 스티브에게 전보를 건네주었다. 스티브는 전보를 뜯어서 열고 읽은 뒤에 소년에게 동전을 주어서 돌려보냈다. 그리고는 버키 반즈에게 그 종이를 건넸다. 두 사람은 머리를 맞대고 그 내용에 관해 논의하기 시작하면서 점점 진지한 표정이 되어갔다. 중요한 일이 분명해, 나타샤는 생각했다. 물론, 그렇겠지만.

 “시작이야.” 스티브가 일어서서 자켓과 모자를 집어들자 나타샤가 말했다. 무언가가 두 사람을 떨어뜨려 놓기를 기다려왔던 것이다. 현재의 스티브는 예전의 제 자신이 반즈와 함께 있는 동안은 다가갈 수 없을 테니까. 이제 두 사람은 일어서서 악수를 하고 서로를 껴안았다. 스티브가 자리를 떠나는 거였다. 호출을 받은 것이다.

 “찢어질까?” 토니가 자리에서 일어서서 단숨에 술잔을 들이키며 말했다. “내가 캡을 따라갈게. 넌 반즈와 여기 남아있으면 되지?”

 나타샤는 인상을 찌푸렸다. 캡을 따라갈 생각을 해 본 적은 없었다. “무슨 말이야?”

 “만약의 상황에—” 토니가 나타샤를 쳐다보며 말했다. “그러니까, 두 가지 상황으로 흐를 수가 있잖아, 그치?” 나타샤는 미간을 찌푸린 채 토니의 말에 귀기울였다. 스타크에 대해 말하자면, 빌어먹게 똑똑한 인간이었으니까, 정말로. “스티브가 반즈를 가로챌 수도 있지만— 자기 자신의 앞에 나타날 수도 있잖아.”

 “그건—” 나타샤는 그 생각에 진심으로 충격을 받았다. “그럴 순 없어— 그게 가능해?”

 “물론 가능하지.” 토니가 말했다. “이건 그 망할 _‘스타 트렉’이_ 아니잖아. 충분히 가능하지.”

 “하지만.” 나타샤는 인상을 썼다. 갑자기 확신이 흔들렸다. “반즈 쪽을 찾아가는 게 훨씬 더 쉬운 길이잖아. 스티브가 만약 예전의 스스로에게 너무 많이 개입하면—”

 “전혀 상관도 안할 걸. 진지하게 말하건대. 스티브는 아마 지금 유럽에 캡틴 아메리카가 두 명이 존재하고 있다는 사실을 숨기려고 하는 정도지, 그 이상은 신경도 쓰지 않을테니까. 슈퍼맨 클락 켄트처럼 이중 신분을 만들 수도 있고, 아니면 예전의 자기 자신을 불러세우는 것도 가능하겠지. 기억해, 나타샤. 캡은 버키 반즈가 죽은 지 이틀만에 비행기를 추락시켰다고. 캡이 두 명인 상황은 그리 오래 가지 않을 걸.”

 그 말에 나타샤의 목 뒤가 쭈뼛 곤두섰다. “둘 중 어느 쪽이, 네 생각엔—”

 “말이 필요해?” 토니가 대답했다. “문제 해결. 그리고 반즈와 로저스는 영원히 행복하게 살았습니다. 하지만 사실은 그렇지가 않고, 나머지 인류는 전부 엿됐다는 게 문제지.” 토니가 계속 말했다. “반즈를 지켜봐. 그러면 저 둘 사이에 일어날 일에 어쨌든 우리가 끼어들 수 있을 테니까.” 토니는 모자를 집어들고서 스티브 로저스 대위를 따라 문 밖으로 나갔다.

 

* * *

  

 토니는 스티브를 따라서 다시 반쯤 폭파된 거리로 나갔다. 케닝턴 스트리트(Kennington Street). 벽 위에 까만 글자로 새겨진 표지판이 걸려있는 모습이 이제서야 눈에 들어왔다. 스티브는 자신이 왔던 길을 따라 돌아갔고, 토니는 모자를 꾹 눌러쓰고 신중하게 거리를 유지한 채 그를 따라 걸어갔다. 그때 건너편 거리의 골목에서 어떤 움직임이 그의 시야에 들어왔다.

 아주 찰나의 그림자가 스쳐지나갈 뿐이었지만. 그렇지만.

 토니는 망설이면서 고개를 돌렸다. 이 시대의 로저스를 놓치는 것과 제 시대의 로저스를 찾을 가능성 사이에서 갈등하면서. 결국 잇새로 욕을 내뱉고는 건너편 거리로 건너가서 골목을 살피기 시작했다. 자신이 본 게 런던 거리의 부랑아나 빌어먹을 고양이 따위가 아니길 바라면서.

 그리고. 그건 스티브였다. 이미 이 시대에 맞춰 적절한 옷을 갖춰입고 있는 스티브가 —스티브에겐 훨씬 더 잘어울렸다— 골목으로 다가오는 상대에게 분명히 제 모습을 드러내기로 결정한 듯이 상냥한 미소를 지으며 앞으로 걸어나왔다. 그게 누구인지는 결코 꿈에도 생각치 못한 채—

 토니는 그 앞에 멈춰서서 모자를 벗었다.

 스티브의 얼굴 위로 떠오른 그 표정이란 정말로 무엇과도 비견될 수 없었고— 스티브는 놀라서 입을 딱 벌린 채 제 어깨 너머를 돌아보았다. 토니가 스티브의 시점에서 생각해 봤을 때, 그는 이제 막 신시내티에서 이곳으로 도착했다는 걸 알 수 있었다.

 “난—” 몹시 놀란 게 분명한 모습으로 스티브가 말했다. “토니? 어떻게. 어떻게 네가—”

 토니는 양 손을 들어보이며 한 편으로는 안심시키고, 또 한 편으로는 간청하는 제스처를 취해보였다. “이러면 안돼, 캡.” 토니가 천천히 그의 앞으로 다가서면서 최대한 진실된 목소리를 내려고 애썼다. “여기서 하려는 일이 뭐든, 그러면 안 돼. 날 믿어야 해. 정말 안된다고.”

 스티브의 얼굴에서 무언가가 부서졌다. “아니, 돼.” 스티브가 말했다. “할 수 있어. 난 _알아_. 토니, 넌 이해 못 해.” 스티브가 빠르게 앞으로 한 발짝 나서면서 목소리를 낮춰 절박하게 말했다. “난 매일 밤 이걸 해 왔어. _몇 년 동안이나_. 내 머릿속에서 계속, 계속해서 반복했어. 꿈 속에서 수 천번을, 아니, 수 백만 번도 넘게 반복하고 다시 반복했다고. 할 수 있다는 걸 _알아_ , 단지 내가 제대로—”

 “대체 뭘?” 엇갈린 대화에 혼란스러워하며 토니가 물었다.

 스티브가 그를 빤히 바라보았다. _“기차에서 붙잡는 거.”_ 당연하다는 듯 스티브는 그렇게 말했다.

  _‘오 마이 갓’_. 토니가 마음 속으로 내뱉었다. “그럴 순 없어.” 토니는 심각하게 말했다.

 “할 수 있어.” 스티브가 고집을 부렸다. “ _말했잖아_ , 난—”

 “아니, 내 말은— 할 수는 있겠지. 그치만 그러면 안 돼.” 토니가 말했다. “네가 그렇게 하면 미래가 바뀌니까. _모든 게_ 변해버린다고. 그래서 우리가 여기에 온 거야. 널 막으려고. 네가 이러면, 캡, 나치가 전쟁에서 승리하게 돼.” 그러자 스티브는 마치 전기 충격에 당한 것처럼 크게 주춤했다. 토니는 팔을 뻗어 스티브를 붙들고서 천천히 고개를 끄덕이며 시선을 맞췄다. “신에게 맹세컨데, 캡. 정말로 그렇게 되는 걸 우리가 봤어.”

 토니는 스티브의 팔을 한층 더 꽉 붙잡았다. 스티브의 안에서 무언가가 부서져내리고 있었다. 그 모습은 마치, 타격을 너무 많이 입은 나머지 천천히 물 속으로 가라앉아가는 전함 같았다. “그럴 순— _그럴_ 순 없는데—” 토니는 스티브를 밀어서 골목 벽에다 등을 기대게 했다. 이대로 스티브의 두 다리가 풀린다면 그를 지탱할 수가 없었으니까.

 스티브는 거친 벽돌 벽에 등을 기댄 채 힘겹게 숨을 몰아쉬더니 서서히 몸을 웅크리고 제 허벅지 사이로 고개를 파묻었다. 토니는 스티브가 정신을 차릴 때까지 뒤로 물러서서 지켜보았고, 그가 어떻게든 스스로를 추스리는 모습에 빌어먹게도 감탄했다. “더— 더 자세히 말해봐.” 이내 몸을 바로 세운 스티브가 간신히 내뱉었다. “무슨 일이 일어났고, 누가 여기 있고, 뭘 봤는지.”

 “나랑 나타샤.” 토니가 대답했다. “네가 그렇게 가버리고 난 후, 게이트가 요동치더니 한 차례 폭발이 있었어— 그러더니 모든 게 달라졌고. 그리고— 나치 문양이 나타났어.” 토니가 어색하게 말했다. “비행기들 전부. 새로운 명칭이 달려있던데. 독일식 이름들이—” 토니는 말을 멈추었다. 스티브가 한 손을 들어올렸던 것이다. 그거면 충분했다. 더 이상은 말할 필요가 없다고. 하지만 토니는 계속해야만 했다. “캡, 이건 정말로 심각한 상황이야.” 토니가 말했다. “나타샤는 널 죽여야 할 경우까지 생각해 봤다고—”

 “그랬으면 좋겠네.” 스티브가 중얼거렸다. 그리고는 다시 한숨을 내쉬며 눈을 감았다. “아니, 아니야. 지금 어디 있어?”

 “건너편 바에 있어.” 토니의 말에 스티브는 벽에서 몸을 일으켜서 거리를 살피러 갔다.

 “The Old House At Home.” 스티브가 숨을 길게 내쉬었다.

 “뭐라고?” 토니가 물었다.

 “펍 이름이야. 우리가 가장 좋아하던 곳이었지.” 스티브가 잠시 멈췄다가 다시 물었다. “거기에 있어?” 

 토니는 망설였다. 스티브가 과연 제 200미터 앞에 버키 반즈가 있다는 유혹을 견뎌낼 수 있을 지 확신할 수가 없었다. 하지만 스티브는 토니의 침묵을 명백한 대답으로 간주한 듯 했다. “보고 싶어.” 스티브가 토니에게 말했다.

 토니는 미간을 찡그렸다. “캡, 그게 정말 좋은 생각인지…”

 스티브가 손바닥을 들어올렸다. “그만, 그만해.” 낮게 가라앉고 쉰 목소리였다. 스티브는 바깥 거리로 향했다.

 

* * *

  

 나타샤는 즉시 발을 딛고 일어서서 스티브를 가로막기 위해 다가갔다. 한 눈에 그가 제 시대의 스티브라는 걸 알아보았다. 그리고 그 뒤에서 토니가 서둘러 바에 들어섰다. 스티브는 방금 전 포탈로 떠났던 모습 그대로였지만, 한편으로는 전혀 그답지 않았다. 그 안에서 방금 무언가가 부서져내렸으니까. 나타샤는 반즈 쪽을 흘깃 바라보았다. 위스키잔을 비우고서 카운터로 향하고 있었고, 이쪽을 전혀 눈치채지 못한 것 같았다. “대체 너 무슨 짓을—” 나타샤가 짐짓 환하게 미소를 지으면서 잇새로 내뱉었다.

 “그래, _네가_ 막아봐.” 토니가 성마르게 나타샤의 옷깃을 잡아당기며 말했다.

 “나타샤.” 스티브가 조용히 말했다.

 “넌 여기 있어선 안돼.” 나타샤가 자리에 버티고 서서 스티브를 빤히 바라보았다. “ _스티브_. 정말로 네가 이러면—”

 “조심해, 나타샤가 네 배를 생선처럼 갈라버릴지도.” 토니의 경고에, 나타샤가 믿을 수 없다는 표정으로 토니를 돌아보았다. 하지만 스티브는 그저 굳은 미소를 내비치면서 조용히 말했다. “알아. 나타샤는 용감하니까.” 그리고는 다시 말했다. “난 그냥 보고 싶어. 나타샤. 버키가 날 보진 못해도 난 버키를 봐야겠어.”

 나타샤는 한동안 숨을 깊이 들이마시며 생각해 보더니, 이내 스티브를 구석에 자리한 테이블로 밀어넣고 쿠션이 놓인 벽쪽 좌석에 앉혔다. 그리고 자신과 토니가 앉을 의자를 반대편으로 끌어와서 버키의 시야를 가렸다. “이건 좋은 생각이 아냐.” 나타샤가 단호하게 말했다. “이건 결코— 여기에서 일어난 사건을 바꿔버리면 어떤 결과가 나타나는지 이해하겠어?”

 “기본적인 건 이해했어.” 스티브가 씁쓸하게 내뱉고는 눈을 감고 뒷쪽 벽에 머리를 기댔다. “쉿. _쉿_. 그냥 딱 몇 분만 여기에 있게 해줘. 마지막으로 내가 여길 찾았을 땐 폭탄을 맞아서 흔적도 없었거든. 술 한 잔 하고 싶은데.” 두 사람이 시선을 교환하더니, 나타샤가 토니에게 돈을 약간 쥐어주며 속삭였다. “맥주 한 잔 달라고 해. 아무 말도 하지 말고 팁도 주지 마.” 토니가 고개를 끄덕이더니 자리에서 일어섰고, 나타샤는 자리에 남아서 스티브가 두 눈을 감은 채 자리에 앉아있는 모습을 지켜보았다. 스티브는 주변의 소리에 귀를 기울이고 있었고, 그 모습에 나타샤 또한 이 펍 안에 울려퍼지는 소리를 다른 방식으로 듣기 시작했다. 끊임없이 이어지는 대화 소리의 색다른 리듬, 희미하게 라디오가 흘러나오는 소리가 들렸으며, 호른 소리가 가득한 음악은 나타샤가 모르는 노래였다. 스티브가 눈을 뜨더니 주위를 둘러보았고, 거의 곧바로 버키를 찾아냈다. 스티브의 얼굴에 환하게 빛이 들어오는 모습으로 알 수 있었다. 손에 잡힐 듯이 분명하게 그의 감정이 느껴졌다. 억눌린 불길처럼 타오르던 상실감이 어느새 모습을 바꿔, 노골적인 갈망이 되어 하얗게 불꽃처럼 터져나왔다.

 토니가 맥주잔을 손에 쥔 채로 돌아왔다. 스티브는 맥주를 한 모금 깊게 들이마시고는 행복한 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그의 두 눈은 여전히 반즈의 뒷통수에, 그리고 단단한 두 어깨 위로 고정되어 있었다. 그때 라디오에서 흘러나오던 노래가 다시 빠른 템포의 곡으로 바뀌었고, 그러자 스티브가 부드러운 목소리로 그 노래를 따라부르기 시작했다. 속삭이는 것처럼 희미한 목소리였지만, 스티브의 손가락들이 박자에 맞춰 무심코 테이블 위를 두드리고 있었다. 나타샤는 스티브가 노래하는 걸 이전에는 들어본 적이 없다는 걸 깨닫고 문득, 가슴을 찌르는 듯한 슬픔을 느꼈다. 라디오에 흘러나오는 노래들 중 아무것도 알지 못하는 게 어떤 기분일지 한 번도 생각해 본 적이 없었다. 스티브의 목소리는 놀랄만큼 좋았다.

 토니도 그 사실을 눈치 챘다. “헤이, 너 노래를 하네.” 토니가 말했다.

 스티브는 눈을 가늘게 뜨며 토니를 쳐다보았다. “노래하지, 그래, 우린 노래를 했지. 춤도 좀 출 수 있어, 우린 춤을 췄으니까. 여기서 우리가 하던 게 그거니까. 비록 케이블 따위는 앞으로 오십 년 후에나 발명되겠지만—”

 “그렇게 짜증낼 필요는 없는데.” 토니가 말했다.

  _“짜증?”_ 스티브는 눈에 보일 정도로 스스로를 억누르고 있었다. “너 지금—” 스티브는 테이블 위를 빤히 내려다보다가, 옹이구멍이 있는 부분을 엄지손가락으로 꾹 내리눌렀다. 마치 그게 온 세상을 폭발시키는 스위치라도 되는 것처럼. 나타샤는 그 모습을 알았다. 브루스에게서도 같은 걸 본 적이 있었다. “네가 알기나 해.” 스티브는 목이 멘 것처럼 간신히 말을 짓씹어 뱉었고, 얼굴이 붉게 달아올랐다. “조금이라도, 생각해 본 적 있어. 지금 여기에 있다는 게, 내게 어떤 의미인지, 이게 나한테 얼마나 힘든 일인지—”

 “알아.” 나타샤가 끼어들었다. 그리고는 스티브의 손 위를 제 손으로 덮었다. “스티브. 우리도 알아. 토니가 그냥 말실수를—”

 “제길— _봐봐_.” 스티브가 무언가에 사로잡힌 눈길로 올려다보며 말했다. “너희는 내가 아는 가장 똑똑한 사람들인데. 그런데 그런 너희가, 심지어 타임머신을 갖고서도, 내가 세상에서 가장 사랑하는 사람이 칠십 년 동안 그 끔찍한 고통을 겪는 걸 막기 위해서 내가 할 수 있는 일이 아무것도 없다고 말하는 거야?”

 나타샤가 위로의 말을 건네려고 했지만, 토니가 먼저 입을 열었다. 다소 밝기까지 한 목소리였다. “아니, _분명히_ 방법이 있겠지.” 나타샤는 진심으로 _이 남자의_ 배를 생선처럼 갈라버릴 수도 있을 것 같았다. “몇천 가지 방법이 있을테고. 문제는 우리가 그게 뭔지를 모르고 그걸 알 수 있는 방법도 없다는 거야. 또 문제는 경우의 수가 너무나도 무한하다는 거야. 완전 카오스라고. 들어 봐.” 토니가 몸을 숙였다. “우리는 그 미래가 네가 반즈를 구해낸 결과에 따른 거라고 추측했지. 하지만 아닐 수도 있어. 너도 함께 열차에서 떨어졌을 수도 있다고. 그래서 며칠 후 뉴욕에 폭탄이 떨어질 때 네가 거기 없었을 수도 있어.” 그런 얘기라면, 나타샤는 토니에게 마음 속으로 사과했다. 뉴욕에 원자 폭탄이 떨어진다는 건 스티브에게 생생하고 구체적인 예시가 될 수 있었으니까. 실제로 그걸 추락시킨 장본인이고.

 “네가 반즈를 구한 경우의 수도 있겠지.” 토니가 말을 이었다. “하지만 하이드라가 너희 둘을 다 붙잡은 경우도 있을 거고.” 스티브의 턱근육이 비틀렸다. “하지만 우리가 아는 건 _오직 지금의 우리를 있게 한 경우_ — 그러니까 지금 네 머릿속에 있는 것 뿐이야.” 토니가 두 팔을 테이블에 올려놓고 몸을 숙였다. “내 생각엔 네가 칠십 년 전에 너 자신과 만났던 걸 기억할 수도—”

 “헤이.” 버키 반즈가 말했다. “너 돌아왔네.” 세 사람 모두 입을 딱 벌린 채 머리 위를 올려다보았다.

 “버키.” 스티브가 긁어내듯 그 이름을 내뱉었다. 온통 창백해진 채로.

 반즈는 미간을 좁히며 그들을 내려다보았다. “괜찮은거야? 브리핑은—” 반즈는 토니를 보더니 흠칫 놀라서 다시 한 번 쳐다보았다. “오. 저— 미안해요, 오 맙소사. 그쪽이 하워드 스타크인 줄 알고.”

 나타샤는 기습당한 채로 그 자리에 앉아서 생각했다. — _이거였나? 이 상황을 돌이킬 수가 있나?_ — 하지만 스티브는 어떻게든 스스로를 가다듬은 것 같았다. “이쪽은— 토니 스타크.” 스티브가 머뭇거리며 말했다. “음— 하워드의 사촌이야. 일주일 동안만 여기 있을 건데— 그러니까— 자문 역할로.” 스티브는 나타샤 쪽으로 고개를 돌려서 잠시 동안 빤히 쳐다보았다. “그리고 여긴 나타샤 로마노프 요원. 나타샤, 토니, 이쪽은—” 목구멍이 너무나 꽉 조여든 나머지 목이 멘 듯한 소리가 새어나왔다. “—버키 반즈.”

 버키가 손을 뻗어서 토니에게 악수를 건넸다. “안녕하신지.” 버키는 그렇게 말하며 미소를 띤 채 나타샤를 바라보고 중얼거렸다. “맙소사, 스티브. 어디서 이분들을 만난 거야? 이쪽은 내가 모시고 싶은데. 아름다운 요원들을 너 혼자서만 독차지할 순 없잖아.” 나타샤는 순간 이상하게도, 그에게 동질감을 느꼈다. 왜냐하면 그의 매력적인 태도에 담긴 일종의 의례를 감지했기 때문이었다. 그처럼 관심을 내보이는 태도는 사실 일종의 게임이었다. 춤이고, 전술이기도 했다. 나타샤는 고개를 까닥여 보이고는 그 춤에 맞춰서 제 손을 건넸다.

 “시도는 좋지만, 안 돼.” 스티브의 목소리는 여전히 쉬어 있었지만, 입가 한쪽 끝이 올라가 있었다. 나타샤는 스티브가 반즈의 이런 게임을 전혀 조금도 거슬려하지 않는다는 걸 알았다. “브리핑이 일찍 끝났어. 그리고 이분들이 여기서 괜찮은 펍을 알고 싶다길래.”

 “오, 그렇다면. 제대로 오셨네.” 버키가 말했다. “영국은 훌륭한 나라죠— 칼라일 하우스 구역에는 펍이 수 천개는 있지만, 그래도 여기가 최고니까.” 반즈는 예의바르게 대화를 이어갔지만 그럼에도 그의 눈길은 갈피를 잡지 못하고 계속해서 스티브에게 되돌아갔다. 스티브의 감정적인 동요를 알아챈 것이다. 그리고 스티브가 입고 있는 옷이 바뀐 것도 눈치챈 게 분명했다. —하지만 진실을 알아내는 게 과연 가능할까? 나타샤는 생각했다. ‘미래에서 온 도플갱어’라는 가능성을 즉시 떠올릴 수가 있을까?

 “‘The Duke of Sussex’ 펍도 괜찮지.” 스티브가 말했다.

 “‘The Duke of Sussex’, 맞아.” 반즈가 말했다.

 “우리가 전부 다 가본 건 아니지만.” 스티브가 덧붙였다.

 “아주 _많이_ 가보긴 했지.” 반즈가 연극적인 목소리 톤으로 덧붙였다. “우린 아이리쉬니까, 아시죠. 우리에겐 신성한 의무같은 거죠. ‘The Three Stags’ 바에도 자주 가는데. 주로 밴드가 밤에 공연을 해서 신나거든요.” 반즈의 시선은 이제 스티브에게 머물고 있었다. 나머지 일행을 쳐다보는 척 하는 것조차 그만 둔 것 같았다. “우리 부대원들은 거길 더 좋아하지만, 우린— 거기선 대화를 나누기가 힘들거든요. 말 나온 김에. 스티브, 잠시 좀 볼래?” 그러자 스티브는 마치 버키 반즈가 제 가슴 중앙에 달린 끈을 당긴 것처럼 이끌려서 벌떡 일어섰다.

 나타샤는 경고의 눈길을 보냈지만, 스티브는 시선을 맞추며 차분하게 말했다. “금방 돌아올게요. 잠시 친구와 몇 마디 나눌 테니까.” 그리고는 조금 더 아무렇지 않은 듯한 목소리로 버키에게 말했다. “본부에 다시 데려다 드리겠다고 약속했거든. 여기서 길을 잃을까봐 걱정하셔서.”

 “오, 여기선 길을 잃기가 쉬우니까.” 버키가 수긍했다. “도시 전체가 이상하다니까.”

  _“스티브.”_ 나타샤가 만류하는 눈길을 던졌지만, 스티브는 그저 고개를 끄덕여 보이며 말했다. “괜찮아요. 돌아올테니. 약속해요.” 그리고도 충분하지 않았던지, 스티브는 한 손을 가슴에 얹고 엄지로 심장 위에 작게 X자를 그려보였다. 나타샤는 한숨을 내쉬고서 의자에 기대앉았다. 어쨌든 선택지가 없었다. 스티브를 죽이지 않기로 결정했을 때 이미 결정을 내린거나 마찬가지고, 이제 돌이키기엔 너무 늦어버렸다. 버키 반즈의 시야에 걸린 이상. 나타샤는 장담할 수가 있었다. 이 시절에도, 그의 내면 어딘가에는 이미 윈터 솔져가 자리하고 있었을 것이다. 그들은 스티브 로저스를 건드렸고 — 어느 쪽 스티브 로저스든— 상황은 몹시 곤란해졌다.

 

* * *

 

 버키의 손길이 제 팔과 어깨를 어루만졌고, 펍의 뒷편으로 데리고 갔다. 손길이 와닿는 곳마다 작게 폭발이 일어나는 것 같았다. 두 발을 지탱하고 겨우 서있는 게 전부였다. 스티브가 버키의 일상적인 손길에 무심할 수 있었던 적은 결코 없었지만, 하지만 지금은— 지금은—

 “소유욕이 정말 강한 여자네.” 버키가 중얼거렸다.

 “적절한 표현은 아니지만.” 스티브가 말했다. “틀린 말은 아니네. 여기?” 평소에 두 사람이 앉던 테이블을 스티브가 가리켜 보였지만, 버키가 이상한 표정으로 그를 쏘아보며 말했다. “아니.” 그러더니 스티브를 끌고 화장실과 주방을 지나 좁은 복도에서 펍의 비좁은 뒤뜰로 이어지는 초록색 문으로 향했다. 버키가 걸쇠를 몇 번 건드려서 풀더니 밖으로 나갔다. 비좁은 공간에는 나무 상자들이 높게 쌓여있었다. 보통은 은밀한 거래를 위해 찾는 공간이었다. 배급 통장, 나일론, 위조 여권 등을 매매하는 곳. 

 버키가 스티브를 향해 휙 돌아섰다. “무슨 일이야?” 낮게 가라앉은 걱정스러운 목소리였다. “대체 브리핑에서 무슨 일이 있었던 거야?”

 “난—” 스티브는 가만히 눈을 맞췄다. 무슨 브리핑이었는지 기억나지가 않았다. 이 시간대를 분명하게 기억해낼 수가 없었다. 바깥에 나와있었지만, 여전히 버키의 존재와 버키의 냄새가 공기를 가득 채웠고— 이 유니폼에서 어떤 냄새가 났는지를 잊고 있었다. 이 시절 사용했던 세탁 세제의 향. 버키의 옷깃과 넥타이까지 배어든 애프터 쉐이브 향기.

 “본부에서 급하게 널 불러들이더니, 그 거지같은 민간인 복장을 시켜서 돌려보냈어? 대체 무슨—” 버키는 주머니를 뒤져서 구겨진 전보를 꺼내들었다. “—이거 때문이야?” 그리고 그 종이를 보자마자 스티브는 이 날을 기억해냈다.

 모든 기억이 생생하게 머릿속으로 흘러들었다. 버키와 술을 마시다가, 소년이 전보를 전해준 날. 브리핑 때문에 본부에 소환되었고 —이곳의 자신은 지금, 바로 이 순간에도 아직 브리핑 자리에 _있을 것이다_ — 물론 이 날이겠지. 물론 그렇겠지. 물론.

 두 발 밑에서 땅이 흔들렸다. 스티브는 휘청거리다가 팔을 뻗어서 버키의 팔을 붙잡아야 했다. 하지만 떨림은 더욱 심해졌다. 또 다른 폭발이 일어났다. 제 손에 와닿는 따뜻하고 단단한 버키의 체온. “다른 임무를 추가로 배정받았어.” 스티브가 희미한 목소리로 말했다. “습격 작전이야. 알프스에서—”

 “젠장.” 버키가 제법 진지한 목소리로 내뱉었다. “그거—” 그리고 버키는 스티브의 다리가 휘청거리는 걸 알아챈 듯 그의 팔 윗쪽을 꽉 붙잡았다. “스티브.” 다소 절박하게 스티브의 얼굴을 들여다보면서 버키가 말했다. “솔직히 말해 봐. 상황이 나쁜 거야? 우리가 실패할—”

 “아니, 우린 _괜찮을_ 거야.” 스티브의 목소리는 온통 갈라졌고, 공포에 잠식되어 갔다. “반드시 괜찮을 거야, 우리 둘 다, 난 그저— 너무 어려운 임무라서, 그리고—”

 어쩔 수가 없었다. 만약 그게 역사를 바꾼대도, 어쩔 수가 없었다. 스티브는 몸을 숙여 버키에게 다소 거칠게 키스했다. 삶이 제게 준 모든 문젯거리이자 단 하나의 위로인 이 남자에게. 스티브는 버키의 울 자켓을 붙잡고서 첫키스가 아닌 첫키스 속으로 빠져들었다. 전에도 버키에게 키스한 적은 있지만, 버키가 제게 마주 키스하는 건 처음이었으니까. 온 세상이 두 갈래로 갈라지며 겹쳐 보였고, 버키가 놀라서 몸을 떠는 게 느껴졌고, 그 순간 스티브는 아직 일어나지 않은 일에 대한 기억들이 제게 밀려드는 것을 느꼈다. 서로의 허벅지가 맞닿고, 어둠 속에서 서로를 끌어안고 함께 뒹굴었던 기억들이.

 마침내 숨을 고르며 서로에게서 떨어져서, 가까이 붙어선 채 입술을 맞대고서 헐떡였다. 버키는 몹시 정신이 혼미해보였다. “너 왜 _아무 말도_ 안했어, 이 얼간아?” 버키가 말했다. 거의 징징대는 목소리였다. “어떻게 날 이렇게 내버려 둘 수가 있었어, 그 오랜 시간 동안?”

 “미안해.” 스티브가 말했다. 뱃속이 가라앉는 것 같았다. 이제 저질러 버렸으니까. 역사를 바꾸고 만 것이다. “일부러 그런 게 아냐, 두려웠어.” 그건 정말이었다. 줄곧 두려워했다. 당연히, 먼저 용기를 냈던 건 버키 쪽이었다. 함께 밤을 보낼 수 있었던 건 버키 덕분이었다.

 버키의 두 손이 스티브의 양 팔을 꽉 붙들었다. “두려워하지 마, 스티브. 두려워하지—”

 “너 나한테 늘 그렇게 말하잖아.” 스티브가 마주 속삭이자, 버키는 스티브가 기억하는 모습 그대로 고개를 숙여 키스해왔다. 입술은 아주 약간만 맞닿은 채, 혀가 살짝 얽혔다. “오 제기랄.” 스티브가 숨을 몰아쉬었고, 서로에게 팔을 두르고서 서로의 폐에 공기가 남아있지 않을 때까지 세게 꽉 껴안았다.

 서로에게서 다시 떨어졌을 땐 둘 다 거칠게 숨을 몰아쉬고 있었다. “스티브.” 버키의 두 손이 이끌리듯이 스티브의 어깨, 팔, 가슴으로 스르르 떨어졌다. 그러나 그답지 않게 망설이는 목소리로 내뱉었다. “그러니까 혹시 나랑, 방을 잡을래?”

 “그래. _그래_.” 그러자 버키가 숨을 길게 내쉬며 고개를 툭 떨궜다. “여기서?” 스티브가 위를 쳐다보며 속삭였다. 펍 위쪽에 방이 있다는 걸 알고 있었다.

 “아니, 여긴 너무 보는 눈이 많아.” 버키는 잠시 생각에 잠겼다가 입을 열었다. “퀸즈버리 센터 근처에 호텔이 하나 있어—” 스티브는 움찔 놀랐다. 모든 것이 다시 요동치며 제자리를 찾아가고 있었으니까. 두 가지 타임라인이 흔들리면서 마침내 다시 섞여들었던 것이다.

 “딘 스트리트?” 스티브가 물었다. 

 버키는 놀란 것 같았다. “너 알아?”

 “난— 네가 말한 적이 있어서.” 스티브는 겨우 그렇게 내뱉었다. 자신의 현재가 과거와 어떻게 연결되고 맞물리는지 무시무시한 시간의 톱니바퀴를 느끼면서. _아무것도_ 변하지 않았다— 자신은 _아무것도_ 바꾸지 않았다— 스티브는 안도감과 괴로움 사이에서 가슴이 말 그대로 두 갈래로 찢어지는 듯한 기분을 느꼈다. 버키의 어깨 위로 파멸이 드리우더라도 세상은 변함없이 흘러가리라. _딘 스트리트 호텔_ —

 —브리핑이 끝나고 나왔던 순간을 스티브는 물론 선명하게 기억했다. 복도 벽에 어깨를 기댄 채 갈색 노트를 다시 한 번 들여다보고 있었다. 기차, 알프스, 졸라. 대체 어떻게 이걸 해내야 할 지 고민하면서 머리카락을 문질렀던 것까지 전부 기억했다. 지나가는 페기와 필립스 대령에게 미소를 지으며 인사를 건넸던 것도 기억났다. 그 순간 제 이름을 부르던 어린 소년의 목소리도. — “캡틴 로저스! 전보요!”— 스티브는 복도를 가로질러 보안 검문소로 향했고, 청색 사각 모자를 쓴 소년에게 웃어주었다. 아마 열 다섯 살도 채 되지 않았으리라. 그보다 나이 많은 소년들은 전선에 보내졌거나, 보내지는 중이었으므로.

 스티브는 봉투를 찢어서 열고 메시지를 읽었다. _‘지금 당장 소호 딘 스트리트 호텔 417호 방으로 와 버키’_ 정확히 열 단어였다. “답장은 괜찮아.” 스티브는 소년에게 그렇게 말하고 서명을 한 뒤 빠져나왔다. 이상하게도, 스티브는 그 전보의 의미가 무엇인지 생각해 보지도 않았다— 무슨 뜻인지 조차— 호텔 로비로 향하는 문을 열고 들어갈 때까지도. 버키가 자신을 불렀고, 그래서 그곳으로 갔을 뿐, 조금의 의문도 없었다. 하지만 버키가 방 번호를 보냈다면 그건 리셉션을 지나쳐 가도 된다는 뜻이었으며— 그러자 불현듯— 자신이 무언가에 비밀스럽게 가담하고 있다고 느껴졌다. 스티브는 침을 삼키고서 속도를 높여 계단을 뛰어올랐다.

 4층 바닥에 깔린 카펫은 색이 바래고 실밥이 엉켜있었다. 417호 방은 복도 끝의 막다른 곳에 위치해 있었고, 스티브는 작은 놋쇠 명패가 달린 그 문 앞에 다가섰을 때에야 어떤 직감에 전율했다. 바로 그 순간까지도 온전히 확신할 수는 없었다. 버키라면, 무엇이든 가능했다. 여자 둘을 데려왔을 수도 있었고— 혹은 세 명. 방 안에서는 포커 게임이 한창일 지도 몰랐다. 아니면 버키가 스티브와 아이리쉬 위스키 잔을 기울이며 단둘이 대화를 나눌 시간을 갖고자 할 수도 있었다. 스티브는 잠시 망설이다가, 문을 두드렸다. 

 즉시 문이 열렸다. 마치 버키가 문 바로 뒤에서 기다리고 있었던 것처럼. 버키는 스티브를 방 안으로 잡아당겨서 어둠 속에서 타오를 것처럼 뜨겁게 키스했다. 스티브가 닫힌 문으로 떠밀리듯 등을 기댔고, 버키가 그 위로 달려들었다. 암막 커튼이 쳐진 어두운 방 안에서 스티브의 감각들은 한층 예민해졌다. 땀에 젖어 달아오른 버키의 체향, 러닝셔츠 한 장만을 걸친 버키의 팔에서 느껴지는 따뜻하고 단단한 근육들. 버키의 입술이 스티브의 입술로부터 떨어지면서 얼굴 위를 스치듯 가로질렀다. “두려워하지 마.” 버키가 제 살갗에 대고 속삭이던 목소리를 생생하게 기억했다.

 “두렵지 않아. 난 _아무것도_ 두렵지 않아.” —스티브는 그저 버키의 대담함에, 버키의 용기에 감탄했었다.

 버키가 침대 위로 밀어 넘어뜨리기도 전에 스티브는 두 번이나 갔다. 한 번은 바지 속에 들어온 버키의 손 때문에 문 위로 등을 기댄 채 갔고, 다른 한 번은 버키가 제 앞에 무릎을 꿇고 두 다리를 단단하게 붙든 채 입으로 제 것을 물었을 때 걷잡을 수 없이 휘청이다가 몸을 떨면서 갔다. 마침내 그들이 침대 위로 함께 무너져 내렸을 때, 침대가 새된 소리로 끼이이이이익하고 끔찍하게 삐걱대는 스프링 소리를 뱉어냈고, 두 사람은 함께 웃음을 터뜨렸다. “제기랄 빌어먹을!” 버키가 큰 소리로 뱉으면서 몸을 일으켜서 침구를 거칠게 바닥으로 내던졌다. 함께 매트리스를 아예 바닥으로 끌어다 내려놓고서, 스티브는 버키의 곁에 몸을 내던졌다. 둘이서 그대로 한 숨도 잠을 자지 않고 밤을 지새웠고, 대화도 거의 나누지 않았다. 둘 다 알고 있었다. 그토록 원해왔고 또 부정해왔던 그 오랜 시간들이 쌓여서 찾아온 순간이 바로 지금이라는 것을. 생각해 낼 수 있는 모든 방식으로 서로에게 몸을 맞대며 그들은 밤새 사랑을 나눴다. 문득 스티브는 자신이 경험이 부족할까봐 걱정했지만, 그런 건 전혀 문제가 되지 않는다는 걸 금세 알게 되었다. 버키와 섹스하는 것은 세상에서 가장 쉬웠다. 스티브는 버키의 몸을 제 자신의 몸처럼, 아니 제 것보다 _더_ 잘 알고 있었다. 아주 오랫동안 알아왔다. 버키의 손가락, 흉터들, 거친 남성적 굴곡들까지. 버키의 가슴에 난 털을 두 손으로 쓸어내리며 손끝에서 단단해진 유두를 느끼는 건 너무나도 자연스럽게 느껴졌다. 사랑을 나누는 연인이 되는 순간. 익숙하고 자연스러운 서로의 육체, 버키의 목 아래 땀에 젖은 쇄골에 제 얼굴을 묻는 것, 버키의 겨드랑이 아래를 코로 간질이는 것, 버키의 팔 안쪽부드러운 살갗에 키스하는 것. 어째서 그토록 많은 사람들이 이걸 결혼식 때까지 아껴두는지 스티브는 이제야 이해할 수 있을 것 같았다. 다시는 돌이킬 수가 없으니까.

 스티브는 버키가 제 허벅지 사이로 문지르게 했고, 안으로 들어오게 했으며, 버키가 같은 방식으로 자신을 열어보이자 마찬가지로 그를 안았다. 네 번째, 혹은 다섯 번째로 버키가 갔을 때, 스티브는 버키의 두 눈가에 키스하며 흘러나온 눈물을 닦아주었다. 스티브는 알고 있었다. 그 개자식들이 버키를 해치고 상처를 남겼다는 걸. 그 날카로운 상처를 버키의 두 눈동자 속에서, 때로 거칠게 경련하는 몸짓에서 들여다 볼 수가 있었다. 그들이 버키에게 손을 댔고, 스티브가 상상할 수도 없는 방식으로 버키를 상처입혔다. 스티브는 버키를 꽉 끌어안고서 두 눈에, 입술 위에, 목줄기 아래 움푹 파인 곳에 연이어 키스하고 나서 속삭였다. “죽여버리겠어. 전부 죽여버리고 싶어.” 그러자 거칠게 숨을 몰아쉬던 버키가 코를 훌쩍이더니, 땀에 흠뻑 젖은 스티브의 머리칼을 쓸어넘겨주며 말했다. “맙소사, 그거, 너무 사랑스러운 말이네.”

 아침이 밝았고, 둘은 땀에 절어서 쑤시는 팔다리를 함께 얽은 채 누워있었다. “이제 가야 돼.” 버키가 긁는 목소리로 내뱉었지만, 스티브가 버키의 팔을 꽉 불들고 말없이 애원하는 눈길을 보냈고, 그러자 버키는 즉시 ‘예스’라는 대답을 돌려주었다. 그래서 둘은 한 번 더 사랑을 나눴다. 그리고서 두 사람은 누워서 서로의 이마에 이마를 맞대고 마주 보면서 가만히 숨을 내쉬었다.

 “나 죽은 것 같아.” 버키가 눈을 감고 축 늘어진 채로 말했다. “정말로—” 그리고 신이시여, 스티브는 그 말에 _웃음을 터뜨렸었다_. 어째선지 그때는 그 말이 _웃기다고_ 생각했었고, 그로부터 일주일 뒤에는—

 “스티브?”

 —모든 걸 잃어버렸다. 딱 일주일 뒤, 제임스 뷰캐넌 반즈는 알프스 기차에서 추락했다. 그리고 바로 지금 _제 눈 앞에서 그 일이 또다시 일어나려는 걸 막을 수가 없었다_.

 “스티브.” 버키가 눈썹을 찡그리며 그를 불렀다. “너 천식이 도진거 아니지?”

 스티브는 눈을 깜박이며 정신을 차리고 다시 돌아왔다. 두 사람은 여전히 펍 뒤뜰에 서 있었다. “아냐, 난— 그냥— 갑자기 벅차서.” 스티브는 팔을 뻗어서 버키의 목에 감고 제 쪽으로 끌어당겼고, 어쩔 수 없이 세게, 더욱 세게 끌어안았다. 해야할 일이 무엇인지, 왜 그렇게 해야만 하는지, 어떻게 모든 조각들이 맞춰지는지 알고 있었지만— 그렇다고 결코 덜 힘든 일이 될 순 없었다. 곧 닥치게 될 상실은 쓰라린 통증이 되어 찾아들었다. 뼈 마디마디가 암에 잠식당하는 것 같은 고통이었다. 스티브는 버키의 목에 고개를 묻은 채 부끄럽게도 약간 숨죽여 울면서 호흡을 가다듬었다. 버키는 그저 가만히 마주 안아주었을 뿐, 그를 섣불리 판단하지 않았다. 언제나 그랬다.

 “널 너무 많이 사랑해. 넌 모를거야.” 스티브가 버키의 귓가에 격정적으로 속삭였다.

 “어렴풋이는 알겠는데.” 버키가 마주 속삭이면서 스티브를 꽉 끌어안았다.

 스티브가 버키의 목에 대고 풋하고 웃음을 내뱉고는 고개를 들었다. 버키가 그에게 다시 키스했다. 입술이 겨우 맞닿는 거리에서 혀가 살짝 부딪혔다. 스티브의 온 몸이 단단하게 달아올랐다.

 “맙소사. 내가 널 어떻게 하고 싶은지 모르지.” 버키가 거칠고도 달콤한 목소리로 속삭였다. 

 스티브는 간신히 숨을 뱉으며 말했다. “어렴풋이 알거든, 나도. 난— 미래를 봤거든.”

 버키가 위험한 미소를 지어보였다. “물론 그러시겠지.” 그리고는 스티브의 팔을 붙들고서 문으로 향했다. “빨리 가서 저 사람들을 보내고, 나하고 만나서—” 

 스티브는 당황한 채 그 자리에 붙어 섰다. 아직은 보낼 준비가 되지 않았으니까. 그런 순간이 영원히 오기는 할까? “잠시만, 누구—”

 “스타크랑 그 미인.” 버키는 문을 당겨열더니 잠시 그대로 멈춰 섰다. “그냥 저기 어딘가에 _버리고서_ 나한테 와서—”

 “버키.” 스티브는 두려움에 토할 것만 같았다. 모든 걸 멈추고 싶었다. _시간을_ 멈추고 싶었다— 그러나 버키는 그를 재촉하면서 이미 펍 안으로 들어가고 있었다. — _떠나고 있었다_. 스티브는 재빨리 버키를 따라가서 닫히려는 문을 붙잡고, 펍의 어두운 뒤쪽 복도에서 버키의 어깨를 붙들었다. “잠깐만, 잠시만—”

 버키가 그를 향해 휙 돌아섰고, 스티브는 잠시 망설이다가 말을 꺼냈다. “계획이 필요해.” 스티브가 말했다. “서로 떨어지게 될 때를 대비해서—”

 버키가 머리를 쓸어넘겼다. “그럼, 올드 콤튼(Old Compton) 거리에 대피소가 있으니까—”

 스티브는 고개를 저었다. “공습 말고. 내 말은, 임무 말이야. 만약 우리가 임무 중에 서로를 잃어버릴 때를 대비해서 계획이 필요해.” 그 말이 완전히 버키의 주의를 돌려놓은 것 같았다. 버키는 고개를 기울이고 스티브를 빤히 쳐다보았다.

 “너 이번 임무 정말 걱정하네.” 버키가 말했다.

 “음— 그래.” 스티브가 침을 삼키면서, 대답했다.

 “흠, 불평하진 않겠어.” 버키가 비꼬듯이 말했다. “지금 이 순간을 그렇게 딴 생각을 하며서 즐기고 싶다면 말야. 넌 너무 생각이 많아. 언제나 그랬지. 봐봐.” 버키가 팔짱을 끼면서 말했다. “플로랑스에는 파시스트가 너무 많으니까 못 가. 그리고 스페인엔 정복자들이 너무 많아서 안 돼.”

 “그렇지.” 스티브는 버키가 벌써 그리워서 가슴이 찌르듯 아팠다.

 “그러니까 우리가 떨어지게 되면, 고향에서 다시 만나는 거야.” 버키는 휘파람으로 한 소절 짧게 노래를 부르고서는 장난스러운 표정을 지어보인 뒤 복도를 따라 걸어가기 시작했다. 스티브는 그 자리에 서서 생각에 잠겼다. “브루클린?” 휘파람 선율이 머릿속에서 맴돌았다. _da-da-da-DA-DA_ , 몇 초 지나지 않아서 곧 가사가 떠올랐다. _…a long way to go. It’s a long way, to Tipperary— (...머나먼 길이라네. 멀고 먼 길이네, 티퍼레리까지—) “아일랜드?”_ 스티브가 그렇게 외치면서 버키를 따라 급히 펍 안으로 들어갔고, 거기에는 믿기 어렵게도, 버키가 의자 위로 기댄 채 스타크와 이야기를 나누고 있었다. 나타샤가 고개를 들어서 스티브를 넘겨다보았다. 나타샤의 커다란 두 눈이 걱정에 잠긴 채 어둠 속에서 빛났다.

 “버키.” 스티브가 숨을 헐떡이며 이름을 부르자 버키가 돌아보았다. 그 모습에— 하지만 이제 그들은 펍 안으로 돌아왔고, 그 이상은 불가능했다. 스티브는 시간의 톱니바퀴가 삶을 짓이기는 걸 느낄 수가 있었다. 자신들을 부수러 다가오는 톱니바퀴를. 버키는 스티브를 향해 알겠다는 눈길을 주더니 나타샤를 향해서 말했다. “남은 하루 즐겁게 보내시길. 이 도시의 밤에 대해 알려줄 사람을 찾으신다면, 스티브가 제가 있는 곳을 알 테니까요. 아니면, 나중에 또 만나죠.” 나타샤가 미소를 지어보였다. 다음에 두 사람이 다시 만났을 땐 소비에트 라이플 총과 함께일 거라는 사실은 숨긴 채. _바이바이 비키니_.

 버키가 몸을 바로 세워서 스티브의 어깨를 두드리고는 의미심장하게 말했다. “곧 만나, 알겠지?” 스티브는 제 어깨 위의 손을 마주 잡으려고 했지만 버키가 손을 내리고서 돌아서자 허공을 짚었다. 버키는 모자를 갖춰 쓰고서 문을 향해서 걸어갔다. 스티브는 저도 모르게 그를 향해 한 걸음 내딛었지만, 나타샤가 다가와서 팔을 감았다. 애정 어린 행동처럼 보여도 그건 마치 쇠고랑처럼 느껴졌다. 스타크가 다른 쪽으로 다가와서 나타샤보다 한층 부드럽게 그의 팔에 손을 얹었다. 분명 만류하려는 몸짓이었다. “캡.” 스티브는 스타크가 그토록 지극한 연민을 담은 목소리로 제 이름을 부를 수 있으리라고 생각해 본 적이 없었다. “정말 잘 하고 있는 거야, 이제—” 두 사람을 떨쳐내는 건 정말로, 아무것도, _아무것도_ 아니었다. 단 두 걸음이면, 저 의자를 밟고서, 바를 지나서, 문을 향해 달려갈 수도 있었다. 버키에게 가서, 그리고—

 —버키는 두 손으로 난간에 매달려 있었다. 협곡을 향해 두 다리를 늘어뜨린 채, 기차의 빠른 속도 때문에 온 몸이 거칠게 흔들렸다. 스티브는 채찍처럼 몰아치는 바람을 맞으며 밖으로 나와서 기차 차체를 타고 재빨리 내려갔다. _손을 짚고, 또 짚고, 또 짚고서_ 제일 아래까지, 그리고 철제 난간이 부러져서 떨어져나가는 그 순간 몸을 굽혀서 버키의 손을 붙잡았다. 난간은 협곡 아래로 부딪히며 굴러 떨어지고, 스티브는 버키를 끌어올렸다. 버키가 흔들리면서도 제 손을 꽉 붙들었고, 얼음처럼 차가운 공기를 헤치고서 서로의 얼굴을 맞대고 숨을 몰아쉬면서—

 —그리고 버키는 펍으로 들어서는 젊은 커플 한 쌍에게 길을 비켜주며 미소를 보냈고, 그대로 돌아보지 않고 밖으로 나갔다. 스티브는 나타샤와 토니를 양 옆에 두고 그 자리에 서서 그가 떠나는 모습을 지켜보았다. 큰 소리로 똑딱이는 시계 소리를 들으면서, 영국 공군 셋이서 바에 둘러앉아 웃는 소리를 들으면서, 라디오에서 나지막이 흘러나오는 노랫소리(Bei Mir Bist Du Schoen)를 들으면서. 여전히 귓가에 몰아치는 사나운 바람 소리 너머로.

 “캡.” 토니가 넌지시 말했다. “캡?”

 “그래.” 스티브가 말했다. “왜?”

 “가도록 내버려 둬.” 나타샤가 의자를 끌어와서 스티브의 무릎 뒤에 밀어주자 스티브는 자리에 앉았다. “토니, 술 한 잔 사와—”

 “세럼이 근육에만 작용하는 게 아니라, 그건 내—” 데자뷰로 머릿속이 어지러웠고, 제 두 손을 내려다보았다. “난 술에 취할 수가 없어.” 스티브가 말했다. “때로는 신에게 빌고 싶지만.”

 “스티브.” 나타샤가 가만히 속삭이면서 제 의자를 한층 가깝게 끌어와서 두 팔로 그를 감쌌고, 스티브는 어색하지 않게 그 위로를 받아들였다. 왜냐하면 지금은 전시였으니까. 위로를 받아야 할 사람이 저 혼자만은 아니었으니까. 이 건물의 주인도 내일이면 아들에 관한 전보를 받게 될 거였다. 일주일 후면 스티브는 바로 이곳에 앉아서 잔해만 남은 곳에서 또 다시 버키를 애도하게 될 거고.

 잠시 후, 스티브는 고개를 들고서 손등으로 두 눈가를 닦아냈다. “이제 가야 해.” 스티브가 말했다. “하지만 그 전에 먼저 할 일이 있어.” 토니와 나타샤는 걱정스러운 눈길을 교환했지만 스티브를 따라서 밖으로 나갔다. 골목을 돌아서, 웨스트민스터 브릿지 우체국으로.

 “여기서 기다려.” 스티브는 전보를 보내기 위해 안으로 들어갔다.

 스티브는 카운터에서 종이 한 장과 연필 조각을 집어서 주소 칸을 채웠다. _‘캡틴 스티븐 로저스, 칼라일 하우스, 램버스 1구역’_. 그리고나서 신중하게 메시지를 적어넣었다. 머릿속에 영원토록 새겨진 그 단어들을. _‘지금 당장 소호 딘 스트리트 호텔 417호 방으로 와 버키’_. 최저 요금으로 전송될 단 열 개의 단어.

 스티브는 제가 적어놓은 방 번호를 가만히 바라보았다. 버키는 제게 그 번호를 말해준 적이 없었다. 버키는 아직 알 수가 없었으니까. 알고 있을 리가 없었으므로— 하지만 그건 전보에 적혀있었다. 스티브는 전보에서 그 번호를 봤던 걸 분명히 기억했고, 그곳에 갔을 때는 물론 버키가 _거기서_ 기다리고 있었다. 복도 끝에 자리한 그 막다른 방에서. 이건 마치 자신과 또 다른 자신 사이의 은밀한 루프와도 같았다. 버키가 휘파람으로 불었던 군가 때문인지, 스티브의 머릿속에 또 다른 전쟁 노래가 맴돌았다. _“We’re here because we’re here because we’re here because we’re here (우리는 여기 있기에 여기에 있고 여기 있기에 또 여기에 있네).”_ 스티브는 작게 노래를 흥얼거리며, 카운터로 다가가서 자기 자신에게 보내는 전보를 부쳤다.

 

 

**2014**

 

 신시내티로 돌아오는 포탈을 거치면서 나타샤는 토니에게 걸려 넘어졌다. 아직 둘 다 40년대 옷을 걸친 채였다. 제일 처음 눈에 들어온 건, 제 모습을 보고 밝아진 클린트의 얼굴이었다. “와우, 멋진데.” 클린트는 나지막이 휘파람을 불었다. 나타샤는 감정적으로 휘말릴 만한 일은 피하고 싶었고, 포탈을 넘나들면서도 감정적 동요를 단호히 거부했다. 하지만 이제 클린트와의 우정이 상상도 하지 못할 정도로 소중하다는 걸 새삼 깨닫게 되었기에, 꽃무늬 드레스를 입은 자신을 빙 돌아보는 클린트의 목에 두 팔을 둘렀다. 그리고 완전히 놀라서 당황한 클린트의 반응을 보면서 어쩐지 스스로가 좀 싫어졌다.

 토니는 단번에 창문가로 달려갔다. “이제 괜찮나?” 토니의 질문에, 나타샤는 제일 먼저 신경썼어야 할 일은 따로 있었다는 걸 문득 깨달았다. “좋아!” 토니가 허공에 주먹을 날리면서 큰 소리로 외쳤다. “백점 만점이야, 미션 대성공이라고—” 그리고, 포탈이 다시 한 번 희미하게 빛나더니 스티브가 캡틴 아메리카 수트와 방패를 가지고 빠져나왔다. 나타샤는 그가 그걸 전부 쓰레기통에 쑤셔 넣고서 뚜껑을 구부려서 그 안에 방패를 넣어놓은 걸 흥미롭게 바라보았다.

 “안녕.” 스티브는 토르, 클린트, 브루스에게 차례로 어색한 눈길을 던졌다. “음. 미안해.”

 “괜찮아, 다 잘 됐잖아.” 토니가 승리감에 취한 채 말했다. “우리가 고쳤잖아.” 그리고 토니는 브루스에게 돌아서서 흥분하며 그의 양쪽 어깨를 붙들었다. “이 포탈 진짜 빌어먹게 끝내줘. 말로는 설명할 수가 없어. 이걸 타워로 가져갈 방법을 찾아야겠어. 포탈 반대편은, 전혀 안 보이게 되어있어. 진동 자기장을 찾아내지 못하면 포탈 자체를 찾을 수가 없다니까—”

 “우리 얼마나 걸렸어?” 나타샤가 클린트에게 물었다.

 “별로 오래 안걸렸어.” 클린트가 대답했다. “스타크랑 네가 가고 나서, 모든 게 거꾸로 돌아갔으니까. 다시 한 번 에너지 폭발이 있었고— 여길 봐.” 클린트는 손가락으로 위쪽을 가리켰다. 형광등에 온통 금이 가 있었다. “그리고나자 독일 항공선들이 사라졌고. 그 직후에 너희가 돌아왔는데—" 클린트가 씨익 웃었다. “바바라 스탠윅 같은 모습으로 말이지.” 글쎄. 나타샤는 클린트와 아마 조금은 사랑에 빠진 것 같기도 했다.

 “너희는 어땠어?” 클린트가 물었다. “무슨 일이 일어난 건데? 사십 년대로 돌아갔어? 보기엔 잘 녹아든 것 같긴 한데.” 나타샤는 그에게 모든 이야기를 해주고 싶었다. 전쟁 당시의 런던과 런던의 펍, 모든 걸 잃기 전의 스티브 로저스가 누구였는지를 본 것. 그리고, 윈터 솔져를 만났고 그가 그저 버키 반즈라는 이름을 가진 젊고 매력적인 청년이었다는 사실을 알게 된 것도. 나타샤는 스티브를 향해 눈길을 던졌고— 그를 찾을 수가 없었다. 방패와 수트는 바닥 위에 버려져 있었다.

 “오, 망할.” 나타샤는 그렇게 중얼거리면서 클린트에게서 떨어졌다. “저기? 헤이, 다들!” 그러자 모두가 하던 이야기를 멈추고 나타샤를 바라보았다. “스티브는 어디 있어?” 나타샤가 물었다. “누구 본 사람—?”

 “사라졌어?” 토니가 물었다. 토니는 이 상황이 얼마나 심각한지 곧바로 이해한 것 같았다.

 “사라진 것 _같은데_.” 나타샤가 받아쳤다. “토르의 망토 아래에 숨어있는 게 아니라면 말이지, 아니면—”

 “여긴 없네. 장담하지.” 토르가 매우 엄숙하게 말했다.

 “아마 혼자 있고 싶었다든가?” 토니가 걱정스럽게 물었다. “내 생각엔 그게 오히려 나을 수도—”

 나타샤는 간신히 스스로를 억눌렀다. “방패를 두고 갔어.” 나타샤의 말에 모두가 방패를 내려다보았다.

 “돌아올 거야.” 마침내 브루스가 안경을 벗으면서 말했다.

 “그럴 것 같아?” 나타샤가 도전적으로 물었다.

 “그렇게 생각해, 나는.” 브루스는 두 눈가를 문지르고서 다시 안경을 걸쳤다. “왜냐하면 스티브니까.”

 “하, 봤지?” 토니가 나타샤를 향해 외쳤다. “말했잖아! 캡은 우리보다 뛰어난 거 전문이라고 내가—”

 “오, 닥쳐.” 나타샤가 말했다.

 

 

**에필로그**

 

 티퍼레리(Tipperary)까지는 정말로 머나먼 길이었다. 뉴욕에서 비행기를 갈아타야 했고, 또 다시 섀넌(Shannon) 공항까지 가는 비행기를 타야했기 때문이었다. 그리고나서 공항 터미널에서 343번 버스를 타고 리머릭(Limerick) 버스 정류장까지 가서, 티퍼레리로 가는 55번 버스로 갈아탔다. 버스에서 내리자 링크 로드(Link Road)가 나왔다. 낡은 차도를 지나서 화살표를 따라 온갖 가게들이 즐비한 메인 스트리트로 걸어갔다. 엄청난 대도시는 아니었지만, 스티브는 여전히 다소 혼란스러웠다. 여기로 와서, 이제 어떻게 해야할까? 스티브는 느리게 펍을 지나고 약국과 철물점을 지나쳤고, ‘O’Brian and Son’ 부동산을 발견했다. 무언가를 시작하기에 좋은 장소 같았다.

 내부는 조용했다. 머리가 희끗한 부인이 카운터 뒤에 앉아서 잡지를 읽으며 라디오에서 흘러나오는 팝 뮤직을 듣고 있었다. 가게에 들어서는 스티브를 부인이 올려다보았다. “실례합니다, 부인.” 스티브가 말했다. “제 이름은 스티브 로저스고, 조금 이상해 보일 수도 있는 질문을 하려는데…”

 부인의 안색이 변하자 스티브는 말을 멈췄다. “오 마이 갓.” 그녀가 말했다. “당신 캡틴 아메리카네요. 이름만 듣고서는 몰랐지 뭐예요. 오, 당신이 기대한 건 이게 아니겠죠.” 그러더니 그녀는 카운터 아래에 손을 뻗어서 플라스틱 커버를 씌운 두꺼운 흰색 서류철을 꺼내들었다. 스티브는 그녀가 페이지를 넘기는 모습을 가만히 바라보았다. 여기서 자신의 방문을 예상하고 있을 줄은 정말로 전혀 생각치 못했다.

 “여기 있네요.” 부인은 다른 종이를 한 장 꺼내서 그 위로 번호 몇 개를 베껴 쓰기 시작했다. “여기 X가 쳐진 부분에 서명해줘요, 자기.” 그녀는 숙련된 손길로 그를 향해 종이들을 넘겨주었다. 스티브는 종이를 내려다보았다. “임대 계약서”라고 맨 위에 프린트 된 종이에는 손글씨로 “쿠퍼네 오두막집(Cooper’s Cottage)”이라고 쓰여 있었다. 그리고 아래 쪽에 글씨가 쓰여진 곳 옆에는 X가 그려져 있었다. “열쇠를 받아두었죠.” 스티브가 고개를 들자, 부인은 뒤쪽 벽에 자리한 우편함의 아무 표시 없는 칸에서 현관 열쇠를 하나 꺼내들었다. 열쇠는 카운터 위에 놓였다.

 “좋아요.” 스티브를 빤히 바라보는 부인의 눈길은 어쩐지 4학년 때의 선생님을 떠올리게 했다. 겉모습도 비슷했고 억양조차 비슷했던 것이다. 스티브는 무의식적으로 자세를 바로 하고 경청하는 것처럼 보이려고 애썼다. “오두막집은 교구 오른쪽 가장자리에 위치해 있어요. 상식적인 사람이라면 차를 빌리겠죠. 건너편 거리에 렌터카 업체가 있어요. 그렇지만.” 부인이 나무라는 어조로 덧붙였다. “지미 비(Jimmy B)는 상식적인 사람이 아니죠.” — _‘지미 비?’_ 스티브가 눈을 깜박였다. “그러니 차를 안 빌렸지. 그냥 걸어 갔다니까요. 조용히 지내고 싶다나— 뭐, 거기서 충분히 그렇게 지내겠지만.” 그녀가 눈을 굴렸다. “물론 우편은 배달되지만, 거긴 다른 건 전혀 없으니까요. 테이크아웃도 없고, 피자도 없고.”

 _피자?_ 배워야 할 것들이 많았다. “이해해요.” 스티브는 진지하게 대답하면서, 서류에 서명했다.

 부인은 약간 슬픈 듯 고개를 저었다. 스티브 역시 차를 빌리지 않을 거라는 사실을 깨달은 듯 했다. “좋아요. 먼저 생 미셸 애비뉴를 쭉 따라서 북쪽으로 올라가서 프라이어스필드(Friarsfield)로 가요. 거기서 로터리를 지나서 계속 걸어요. 육 마일 넘게 가다보면, 쿨라커스에인(Coolacussane) 바로 남쪽에 있어요. 휴대폰이나 위성 장비 있어요?” 스티브가 고개를 젓자, 부인은 한숨을 내쉬고는 종이로 된 지도를 꺼냈다. 그녀는 마커펜의 뚜껑을 벗겨서 지도에서 메인 스트리트부터 좁은 도로까지 이어지는 경로를 펜으로 긋고, 한층 더 좁아진 도로를 따라 계속 선을 이어갔다. 그리고 그 끝에 X 표시를 했다.

 “정말 고맙습니다.” 마침내 스티브가 말했다. 그리고는 부인를 향해 미소를 지어보였다. “걱정 마세요. 찾을 수 있을 테니까.”

 “지미 비는 보통 수요일에 장을 보러 시내로 내려와요. 가끔은 금요일에 경마를 보러 내려오기도 하고요.” 부인이 스티브를 향해 마주 미소 지었다. “전 그레이스라고 해요.” 그녀가 말했다. “곧 함께 뵐 수 있기를 바랄게요.”

 

* * *

 

 지도를 따라갔지만 거의 놓칠 뻔 했다. 너무 좁고 진흙으로 뒤덮인 차로 끝에 ‘쿠퍼네 오두막집’이 위치해 있었기 때문에, 스티브는 잠시동안 제가 분명히 어딘가에서 길을 잘못 들었다고 생각했다. 하지만 그때 나무들 사이로 무언가 흰 것이 보였다. 하얗게 칠이 된 작은 오두막은 회색 슬레이트 지붕으로 덮여 있었다. 현관문과 창틀은 밝은 빨간 색이었다. 문을 두드리면서 스티브의 뱃속이 기대감으로 울렁거렸다. 타임 포탈 이후로 모든 것이 꿈만 같았다. 버키가 여기 있다는 걸 믿을 수가 없었지만, 하지만 버키가 자신을 기다리고 있었다. 열쇠까지 남겨두었다.

 스티브는 다시 한 번 문을 두드려 보고, 자물쇠에 열쇠를 넣고 문을 열었다. “저기요?” 스티브가 안으로 걸어들어가면서 말했다. 작은 방 안에는 가구가 거의 없었다. 벽난로 곁의 소파, 부엌 옆의 작은 테이블과 의자 두 개. 하지만 방 안에서 유일하게 몹시 현대적인 부분이 즉시 눈길을 잡아 끌었다. 커다란 책상이었다. 책상 의자 쪽을 향해 배치된 세 개의 컴퓨터 스크린과 바닥의 프린터기, 여기저기 아무렇게나 놓여있는 파일들. 꽉 채워진 보드카 한 병과 거의 비어있는 위스키 한 병도 있었다. 스티브가 보기엔 좋은 징조였다. 그리고 의자 근처의 벽 위에는 —스티브는 자세히 보기 위해 천천히 다가갔다— 여러 종이들로 뒤덮인 거대한 코르크 보드가 걸려 있었다. 그곳에 버키가 한 세기 동안의 타임라인을 다시 정리해 놓은 걸 스티브는 바로 알아볼 수가 있었다.

 그 중심에는 1944년 스티브 자신의 죽음과 2011년 스티브가 얼음 속에서 발견된 사실을 알리는 신문의 헤드라인이 자리하고 있었고, 버키는 그 사이에 무슨 일이 일어났는지를 재구성해 보려고 한 것 같았다. 1944년 버키의 죽음은 신문에 나지 않았었다. 스티브가 기억하기로는, 그건 기밀 사항으로 분류되었다. 하지만 1961년에 그 기밀사항은 명백히 해제된 것 같았다. 스티브와 버키가 쉴드의 창립 멤버로 사후 추대 되면서. 스티브는 프린트된 기사를 읽기 위해 몸을 숙였다. 버키의 형제와 두 여동생들의 부고 기사가 핀으로 꽂혀 있는 걸 눈으로 훑었다. 바실리 카르포브, 아르님 졸라, 알렉산더 피어스의 사망 기사도 거기 있었다. 쿠바와 루마니아, 라오스에 관한 기사들과 구글 어스를 통해 컬러로 프린트 된 사진들도 보였다. 브라운 스톤으로 지어진 브루클린 집, 프라하의 무너져가는 아파트 건물. 별다를 것 없어 보이는 집 사진 위로 거친 X 표시가 긁혀 있었다. 스티브는 뒤로 물러나서 창문을 향해 시선을 던졌다.

 바깥에는 돌로 가장자리를 두른 정원이 보였고, 그 너머에는 목초지로 이어지는 문이 열려 있었다. 풀과 꽃들이 뒤얽힌 사이에서 언뜻 보이는 하얀 천을 발견한 스티브가 뒷문으로 나갔고, 그리고는 달려가기 시작했다.

 버키는 풀밭에 펴놓은 담요 위에서 낮잠을 자고 있었다. 스티브가 다가가자, 버키가 두 눈을 떴다. “버키?” 스티브가 약간 망설이는 목소리로 부르자, 버키는 한쪽 팔꿈치를 짚고서 일어나서 졸린 듯한 움직임으로 검은 장갑을 낀 손을 내밀었다. 스티브는 자신을 내던지듯 담요 위로 무릎을 꿇고 버키를 껴안아서 제 쪽으로 끌어당겼다. 버키가 스티브의 두 어깨를 꽉 붙들었고, 스티브의 머리칼 사이에 코를 묻고, 그리고 귀, 그리고 목덜미까지 훑으며 스티브의 냄새를 들이마셨다. 스티브는 제 품 속의 버키를 생생하게 느꼈다. 버키는 스티브의 두 팔 안에 거의 무너져 내렸다. “왜 이렇게 오래 걸렸어.” 버키가 숨을 내쉬었다. “기다렸는데.”

 “알아, 미안해. 이제야 막 메시지를 받았거든.” 스티브는 그렇게 말하면서 버키의 머리를 두 손으로 감싸고서 키스했다. 버키가 제 셔츠 안으로 손을 넣으며 제 입술에 대고 신음하자, 단단하게 달아올랐다.

 “맙소사 정말, 정말로 그리웠어. 빌어먹게도 그리웠어.” 버키가 스티브에게서 입술을 떼면서 스티브를 붙잡고 살짝 흔들었다. “계속 노력했어— 정말로— 모든 걸 끼워 맞춰보려고. 이해하려고. 내 머리가— 넌 모를거야. 그 자식들이 나한테 무슨 짓을 했는지— 끊임없이 날 꺼내고 집어넣으면서, 내가 죽었다고 생각했던 그 오랜 시간동안. 너는.” 버키가 스티브의 얼굴을 손으로 매만지며 말했다. “넌 정말로 그동안 얼음 속에 있었어?”

 “그래.” 스티브가 말했다.

 “그 자식들이 널—” 버키의 엄지손가락이 스티브의 뺨을 쓸었고, 두 눈에서 무언가가 강렬하게 번쩍였다. 헬리캐리어 이후로 처음 보는 윈터 솔져의 흔적이었다. “너한테 무슨 짓 한 거 아니지?”

 “아냐.” 스티브가 솔직하게 대답했다. “그런 기억은 없어.”

 “그랬다간 내가 죽여버릴 테니까.” 버키가 말했다.

 “맙소사, 그거.” 스티브가 숨을 깊이 들이마시며 버키의 이마에 제 이마를 갖다댔다. “너무 사랑스러운 말인데.” 

 버키가 스티브를 다시 담요 위로 끌어다 누웠고, 그들은 한동안 말없이 하늘을 올려다 보았다. 그러다가 버키가 휘파람으로 “It’s A Long Way To Tipperary (티퍼레리로 가는 머나먼 길)” 몇 소절을 불렀고, 스티브가 노래를 이어받았다.

 “네가 오지 않아서.” 버키가 말했다. “네가 오지 않을까봐 너무나 두려웠어.” 그러자 스티브가 버키를 바라보았다. “뭘 해야할 지도 몰랐고, 네게 어떻게 연락해야 할 지도 몰랐어. 보는 눈이 너무 많은데다, 대체 뭐라고 메시지를 보내겠어. ‘안녕, 나야. 얼마 전에 널 죽이려고 한 건 미안. 아일랜드로 올래?’”

 “지금 당장 딘 스트리트 호텔로 와.” 스티브가 중얼거렸다. “너 딘 스트리트 기억해?”

 “아니, 기억 안 나는데.” 버키가 일부러 길게 말끝을 늘이자, 스티브는 하늘을 향해서 바보처럼 씨익 웃어보였다. 버키의 목소리에 깃든 몹시 빈정대는 어조에 즐거워하면서. “넌 진짜 멍청이야. 내가 딘 스트리트를 기억하냐고? 뇌를 다 잘라내도 딘 스트리트 만큼은 기억할 걸. 내 생애 최고였던 날—”

 버키는 갑자기 제 위로 몸을 굴려 담요 위로 저를 내리찍는 스티브 때문에 놀란 소리를 내뱉었다. “아닌데.” 스티브가 가쁜 숨을 내뱉으며 고개를 가로저었다. 버키가 입을 열어 무언가 항변하려고 하자, 스티브가 경고의 표시로 손가락을 들어 가로막았다. “아직 오늘 아홉 시간이나 남았거든. 또 물론 내일도 있지.” 스티브는 제 입술에 대고 웃는 버키의 입술을 느끼면서 그 위로 거칠게 키스했다. 그리고 담요 위에서 내일로, 또 영원 속으로 함께 굴러 떨어졌다.

 

 

\- 끝 -

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 스타 트렉(Star Trek) 오리지널 시리즈 에피소드 中  
> 'City on the Edge of Forever’(1시즌 28화) 설정 타임 슬립 AU


End file.
